


[中文翻譯]Have a Seat (While I Take to the Sky)

by wrc



Series: 編號：奇蹟 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 46,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrc/pseuds/wrc
Summary: "日向從來不覺得他應該要告訴他的隊友他有超能力的這件事，他也不覺得這是在隱藏什麼秘密，比較像是不說出一些反正也不重要的小細節。"--六年前，日向從製造出他的實驗室逃出來之後就把它拋在腦後了。（直到他需要想起的時候。）
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: 編號：奇蹟 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562230
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Have a Seat (While I Take to the Sky)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841490) by [umisabaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umisabaku/pseuds/umisabaku). 



> 原作者的話：這是我另一篇黑子的籃球的同人文（本系列上一篇）的姐妹篇。不需要看過上一篇或黑子的籃球也看得懂。
> 
> 這是一篇AU的同人文，上一篇對這個世界觀有更詳盡一點的解說。
> 
> 本文又一些黑暗的元素，主要來自人體試驗和虐待兒童。
> 
> 標題來自Tori Amos的"Take to the Sky" 
> 
> 好啦！閱讀愉快！
> 
> Ps原文寫於2016年年初，漫畫當時大概出到180話左右

這是個關於良善的故事。

這是個愛情故事；充滿了一個好的愛情故事應該要有的悲傷，希望，死亡，溫暖，還有決心。

但最重要的還是，這是一個關於良善的故事。

這還是一個關於命運的故事。

*

Orange醒來時知道這不對勁。

他應該已經死了；他們殺了他。他看著他們把針頭刺進他的靜脈，他尖叫踢打但是沒有用。他陷入昏迷之前看到了他知道會是他最後看見的：製造他的人，殺害他的人，他們技術性的說著他為什麼該死去。

(他一邊闔上眼睛一邊聽到他的製造者說，“這是最好的結果，394。你是個失敗品，但你會為將來製造出更好的實驗項目做出貢獻。永別了，394.” 這就是他的結局了；他知道。)

但他醒來了；他還在呼吸。不管多不合理，他還活著。

  
  


*

(如果他有關於死後世界的概念，他也許不會這麼輕易的接受他還活著的現實。要是他聽過“地獄”這個字眼，他醒來的時候會以為他就在那裡。

他在垃圾堆中醒來，包圍著他的是其他失敗實驗項目被肢解的屍體。那裡煙霧瀰漫，那些煙因為塵埃而厚重，因為死亡的氣味而令人反感。旁邊有一個焚化爐，他跟那些屍塊正要被送到那裡。

他在以後的人生中會學到“地獄”這個詞彙—在書本中看到插圖，他那時會想，就是那裡。我去過。)

*

他在沒有預期的情況下醒來；他帶著強烈的求生意志活著。

那根針刺進他手腕的位置還在抽痛；有東西被從他的後頸處割下（那個引爆裝置，Orange想）；還有東西從他的腰側被取出（追蹤器）。他被他們壓制住的地方都淤青了。

但他還活著。

所以他跌跌撞撞的站起來，服從他的天性：他跳躍。他輕鬆的躍過了那道囚禁了他一輩子的牆。他踉蹌著但是他奔跑跳躍繼續奔跑繼續跳躍，離開他的舊生活。

*

他就算在遠離了那個製造他的地方他還是用盡全力奔跑。沒有人在追他，但他不這麼認為。他很確定他們會找到他殺了他再把他切成碎片。

當時是夜晚—他打赤腳，只穿著一件他們殺死他時給他穿上的寬大白色薄上衣。但他的腳很強壯；他在基因上比人類更優越（就算他是個失敗的實驗項目也一樣）所以他堅持了很久。

但他很冷。很害怕。他的體力快到極限了。當他沒辦法跳得像之前那麼高的時候，他決定專心奔跑。

當他不再能奔跑的時候他繼續走。他已經知道當他不再能走的時候，他會爬。他會擠出他身體裡的最後一絲力量繼續前進。

*

他之後的人生中都會恨著“奇蹟”這個詞。

就算在日向澤子笑著說，“你是我們的奇蹟！” 時他還是恨這個詞。

日向澤子認為那是奇蹟。日向廣成叫它幸運—美麗的幸運，但只是純然的巧合。

Orange相信這是命運。

(有一個老是把“命運”和“天命”掛在嘴邊的實驗項目—他聽起來總是那麼確信。Orange在很小的時候被說服相信天命的存在。)

因為一個巧合疊上了一個巧合變成了奇蹟，變成了日向翔陽的人生。

所以Orange 394相信這是命運。

日向翔陽也相信。

*

那件事的每一部分都是那麼奇蹟似的巧合，讓最堅定的懷疑論者都會疑惑是否有更高等的力量在操縱它。

那天日向夫婦開著車回家，車內充滿了沉默的憂鬱。他們兩個都想著他們還是沒有孩子但是都遲疑著要不要（再次）向他們的配偶提起。

日向廣成想著他多恨他自己的橘色頭髮。

它糾纏了他的整個人生。他在基因上比較偏向高加索人而不是日本人，所以他總是被誤認成外國人，雖然他是在日本土生土長的。他的曾祖父和一個金髮女性結了婚；廣成的父親，只有四分之一是日本人，他娶了一個來自蘇格蘭的紅髮女孩子，因此廣成有了這個糾纏他人生的特徵。

他唯一一次喜歡他的橘色頭髮時是在他遇見澤子那時候。那天的雪下得很大，他跌倒摔進積得厚厚的雪裡。澤子大笑著把他從雪堆裡拉了出來。“我在雪裡看到了你的頭髮！看起來像培根一樣！”

但現在他的夢魘又開始了。在這麼久沒辦法有孩子之後，他已經做好了領養的心理準備，他想要領養。但上一次他向他的妻子提起時，她哭著說，“但我一直想像我的孩子們會有橘色的頭髮。一個男孩還有一個女孩，看起來就像你一樣。”

她哭得那麼傷心讓他不敢再度提起這話題，雖然廣成非常想要為人父，那是他最渴望的。

所以他想著他多恨自己的橘色頭髮，還有他們的孩子其實也不一定會是橘髮的。

*

日向澤子想著他們失去的兒子。這次是他們最接近有個孩子的一次。她在六個月的時候流產了，並且在過程中近乎喪命。

她的丈夫很愛她，給了她許多的支持和愛。她也一樣，在想著是不是該提起領養的時候了—這世界上有那麼多孩子需要愛，而她有好多愛可以給予。

她的思緒不斷的繞回那個她沒有機會去愛的孩子，她一邊想一邊看著車窗外。

因為這樣，她先看見了Orange。

她尖叫，以為她見到了鬼魂。她叫她的丈夫在那個人跡罕至的小路旁停下來。他一開始在抱怨，但他在看到Orange之後睜大雙眼陷入沉默。

丈夫和妻子對視一眼，確定對方也看見了和自己一樣的景象。

*

他們看到了一個男孩；一個很小的男孩子，赤腳，精疲力竭，傷痕累累，穿著太薄的衣物。他在晚上單獨一人。他們看到了一個橘髮的孩子；一個需要幫助的孩子。

*

Orange看過成年人；他這輩子見過的成年人都是隸屬於帝光的。他看到一個跟他有著一樣的髮色的男人，他想說他一定是前幾個世代的其中之一。（他從來沒有跟年紀比較大的Orange3見過面。他以為他們都死了。）

他覺得他們一定是來殺他的，或把他帶回去。他轉身逃跑。

*

“等一下！”澤子大喊，她的心跳加快，非常快。有什麼像是奇蹟的事在發生，她又興奮又害怕，她極度的想要和這個男孩說話；把他帶到安全的地方。

“你會餓嗎？”她大聲說。

那男孩停下了。

*

Orange的確餓了。

那個女人微笑著往前一步。“我們的車子裡面有肉包。還有飯糰。你想要吃一點嗎？”

“你們是帝光的人嗎？” 他謹慎的問。

“帝光？不，我不知道那是什麼。”

Orange冒了個險。他很餓而且食物可以讓他恢復體力。

他沒有上車，但是他在旁邊等他們把食物給他。他狼吞虎嚥的把食物吃掉，全程緊盯著他們看，腿保持著準備好要跳的姿勢。

“我是日向澤子。這是我的丈夫，廣成。你叫什麼名字？”

他知道配偶是什麼，他聽過科學家們提到他們的家庭。他知道人們有名字，雖然他們在帝光的圍牆裡面從來不用。

“我是394，” 他說，因為這是他最接近名字的稱呼。“GM-O394。我的世代叫我Orange。”*註，見文末。

男人和女人對看了一眼。

Orange把他的上衣提起來給他們看他在右大腿內側的GM-O394烙印，那是他的身分證明。

女人—澤子—倒吸了口氣然後摀住自己的嘴巴。廣成看起來非常嚴肅，他在Orange前單膝跪下與他直視。“你有父母親嗎？”

“沒有！” Orange說，他很驕傲他知道“父母”的意思（他有一次問過廚房阿姨。他很確定其他的實驗項目都不知道。）“我是被帝光製造的。雖然他們要殺了我，他們已經試過了。我不想要再回去。”

“製造，”男人重複。

“Orange3應該是要飛的。你是Orange3嗎？”

“不，” 廣成說。“我是蘇格蘭裔日本人。”

Orange點點頭，雖然他完全不知道那是什麼意思。他很確定這男人不是Orange3。

“你的意思是你能飛嗎，呃，Orange君？”

“不行，” Orange難過的說。“但是我可以跳！”

接下來，為了向他們證明，他發出橘色的光芒往天空跳躍。

*

頂端的景色Orange永遠看不夠。就像他可以看到全世界一樣—廣大精彩而且什麼限制都沒有。他在空中盤旋了大概四十秒（已經是他累成這樣的時候的極限了）然後落地。

*

廣成和澤子知道他們看到了一件非常特別的事，一個近乎奇蹟的事。

但他們也明白，從他大腿上的烙印，他的淤青，他說出“他們要殺了我”的輕鬆態度，他們現在在處理的事情很危險。這是他們不知道的世界，一個相當危險致命的世界。

他們對視一眼。他們沒有猶豫。

澤子微笑。“那太厲害了，Orange君！就像你在天空翱翔一樣。我知道了！我們應該叫你‘翔陽’。你喜歡嗎？”

“翔陽，” Orange復誦。“妳是說，像一個名字一樣嗎？”

“對，這就是一個名字。”

“我喜歡！翔陽，” Orange微笑著重覆。一個名字！他有名字了！

“你想要跟我們回家嗎，翔陽？” 廣成問。

“當然，你們人很好！”

從那天開始，他不再是Orange，他成為了日向翔陽。

*

他的人生改變了。日向家搬到了宮城縣，那裡沒有人跟他們熟悉到會疑惑他們怎麼突然有了一個十歲的兒子。

（他們不相信他，一開始，當他說他十歲了的時候，因為他真的很矮小。

“我十歲了，”他說。“正好在今天！這就是他們為什麼決定今天剔除我。十歲的時候，通常你是不是成功已經很清楚了，所以他們會決定你還值不值得留下來。”

他們在那之後就不再問他了。）

像大多數的孩子一樣，日向在當時並不了解他的父母為了留下他犧牲了多少。他們把原先的人生連根拔起，找了新工作，在黑市做了幾個交易把他加進戶口名簿，拿到他的身分證明。從那時開始，他們最大的恐懼就是有人會把他們的兒子奪走。

日向有了新名字，溫暖的家，愛他的人。他有著模糊的關於帝光會來找他的恐懼，但他從來不去細想。

他想念的只有跳躍。

“你永遠不能用你的能力，翔陽，” 廣成用他最認真的語調解釋。“就算你以為沒有人在附近也一樣—可能會有人在。如果他們看到你，他們可能會把你從我們身邊奪走。答應我。”

在跳躍和他的父母之間，他很確定他比較害怕失去哪個。“我保證。”

“你也要向我們保證你不會告訴任何人你的能力，或是你從哪裡來，”澤子加上。

在當時，這是最簡單的約定。“我保證我永遠不會說的。”

*

像許多沒有孩子於是選擇領養小孩的夫妻一樣，他們幾乎馬上就懷上了另一個孩子。

當廣成見到他的橘髮女兒時，他感謝眾神。因為這樣他們看起來會像是一個家庭。沒有人會懷疑日向不是他們親生的。

澤子只想著她有多幸運，最後還是有了兩個橘髮的孩子，一個男孩一個女孩。她發誓不會讓日向因為他不是他們生物學上的孩子而感到被冷落。

日向驚嘆的看著他的妹妹。這就是小寶寶怎麼來的嗎？這就是他們的長相嗎？他們好小隻啊！

“你現在是哥哥了，翔陽，” 澤子說。

“哥哥，”日向重覆。

他喜歡這個詞。

*

他有天騎車放學回家時在電視上看到了一場排球比賽。他被吸引住停了下來，他驚嘆的看著。

接著他卯足全力的踩踏板，衝進家門大聲的和他媽媽說，“媽！媽，妳知道排球嗎？”

“小翔？”

“或小巨人？或烏野？媽，小巨人可以跳得像我一樣！”

他不再使用他的能力，但他的能力溢流仍然存在。就算他沒有活化他的力量，他還是可以跳得比普通人類高，這讓他的母親很焦慮。

“小翔—”

“我想要打排球，” 他說。“他們雖然很矮但還是可以跳得像我一樣，所以沒有人會覺得奇怪。可以嗎，媽？可以嗎？拜託？”

澤子在猶豫。要是翔陽打得很好的話，排球可能意味著媒體的關注（就像全天下的母親一樣，她自然的假設她的兒子會很擅長排球）而她不想要任何人太深入的調查日向的生活。

但在另一方面，她的兒子總是精力旺盛，也許去運動可以讓他有一個釋放能量的管道。

“好吧，我們可以去看一下排球有什麼規則。”

“太棒了！” 日向蹦蹦跳跳的大喊。

*

澤子在知道她兒子念的國中沒有男子排球部之後放心了。現在，她兒子可以盡情的打排球而且絕對不可能吸引媒體的注意力。

*

日向國中時發生了兩件大事。

其一，其他的奇蹟們逃出了帝光，公開的，讓全世界都知道了超能力孩子們的存在。

其二，他遇到了影山飛雄。

*

奇蹟們在他剛上國中的那時候逃走了。他們全家都黏在電視機前走不開，睜大雙眼沉默著。就連夏，一個只有兩歲的嬰兒，也感覺得到嚴肅的氣氛。她坐在日向的大腿上，跟其他人一樣嚴肅。

“小翔，你認識他們嗎？” 澤子問。

日向點頭。“我跟他們是同一個世代的。”

他們整晚都沒有再問其他的問題。

*

過了幾天之後，事情的各種細節都被報導了。有7個逃出來，他們會待在日本自衛隊的軍事基地，他們有超能力，但他們不被視為威脅。

日向的人生沒有什麼改變，除了他的同學們有了開他頭髮玩笑的新（令他痛苦的）方式。

“也許你是個奇蹟，翔陽！”

“哈，哈，” 他翻了個白眼說。

他們笑因為這不可能，因為他們認識他，因為他不可能是什麼變種人。

日向在電視上看到帝光燒毀後的殘骸後稍微放心了一點點。

沒有人會再來找他了。

*

“你會想要—見他們嗎？其他的？” 澤子說。

新聞上說那些孩子們沒有被當成囚犯對待，但他們待在一個軍事基地，而她希望儘可能的讓她兒子離軍人越遠越好。誰知道他們有沒有對那些孩子們做什麼？

日向想過。他在電視上有看過Yellow還有Pink，他也知道Red跟Green有逃出來，但他不確定其他逃走的還有誰。

他唯一想要見的只有Black，他的朋友，他最好的朋友，他的兄弟。

但Black不可能逃得出來。

Black大概好幾年前就死了。

“不，” 日向說。“我不想見他們。永遠。”

*

他在國中快結束的時候遇到了影山飛雄。

“這三年來，你都做了些什麼？” 影山對他說。

日向恨他，他從來沒有這麼恨一個人過。

影山很高，很厲害；一個天才。他讓日向想起了那些成功的實驗項目，那些有天份的。那些被允許活下去的。

他讓日向想起了他自己的失敗。站在影山面前，被球網隔開，日向沒辦法不去想起自己是個失敗的實驗項目，被剔除了，沒有價值的。

“我要打倒你，” 他哭著發誓。

因為他會的。他拒絕成為排球上的失敗品。他會證明他的價值。他會擊敗球場上的王者然後所有人都會知道日向翔陽是有用的。

*

這也一樣，感覺像是命運。

烏野和影山飛雄和只能閉著眼睛打的快攻。

他在烏野排球隊有了他的位置，但只是因為影山。感覺很挫敗，因為在帝光的時候也一樣，當那些成功的實驗項目說他們需要Orange和Black作為後援。

(然後他們不再需要Orange了。他們大概也已經不需要Black了。)

離影山說他不需要日向的時候還有多久？

“他會把不必要的東西「丟了」。” 蘿蔔頭說。

影山也可能會像帝光一樣把他丟掉。

那種事不會發生，日向立下誓言。

我會讓他一直都需要我。

*

命運的齒輪再一次轉動日向的人生，因為他遇上了孤爪研磨。

在小巷裡遇見他時，他們兩個都迷路了。

“我是日向翔陽。你叫什麼名字？”

“…孤爪…研磨…”

“所以你的名字叫研磨，是吧？” 另一個男孩不自在的挪動身體，像是他預期日向在聽到他名字的時候會有什麼不好的反應。他從遊戲機抬起頭的時候和盯著日向的眼神和其他人第一次見到他時是一樣的。（因為橘色的頭髮）。

但是研磨沒有反應或問問題，他基本上也沒有表露出什麼表情。

日向想起了他的朋友Black，另一個沒有表情的男孩。他馬上就決心要和研磨成為好朋友。

*

發現研磨其實是音駒排球部的像是命運的傑作。

研磨很冷靜，擅長分析；冷靜的思考比賽時的局勢。這令日向印象深刻，而且更讓他想起Black。如果他打排球的話，Black就會是這樣的。

他連輸掉都不介意了。

（大部分啦。）

*

這些就是交織成日向翔陽的人生的命運絲線：遇到一個愛他的橘髮家庭，看到小巨人在打排球，遇見影山飛雄，遇見孤爪研磨。

這些型塑了他的命運。

*

影山飛雄最糟糕的和最棒的特質是同一個：那就是，他在排球上的優越性。

這是讓日向在國中時恨他的原因；讓他直到現在還是有點抗拒他的因素。影山是個天才；每件事對他來說都好容易。

但也是最棒的，因為日向不用有任何顧慮。他的耐力還有運動能力比一般人類還要強；畢竟他是在實驗室被造出來的，他就是天生比較快比較強壯。但是只要影山在旁邊，這些都不重要。日向可以盡情奔跑，練習到很晚很晚，而影山總是就在他身旁，緊跟著他而且常常贏過他。日向可以跳的很高然後扣一顆超級快的球而且看起來一點都不厲害，因為影山才是真正負責最難的部分的那個人。

影山讓日向覺得無比人類。

*

日向很確定他從來沒有像現在想去東京集訓一樣熱切的想要其他東西過。

“你確定你該去嗎？” 是他母親在見到她兒子努力唸書（她從來沒見過她兒子做這種事）後說的唯一一句話。

日向停下他的筆桿。他不會假裝不知道她在說什麼。 

有四個奇蹟住在東京。四個可能認出他的人。

“東京很大，”他說，沒有抬頭。“而且我查過了，那些要來的學校都不是他們去唸的。我不可能見到他們的。”

“小翔…”

“不會有什麼事發生的，” 他自信的說。

*

每一件事在那次集訓之後都改變了。他向他母親保證不會和任何一個知道他秘密的人見面，可是他食言了。

但不是以他先前預想的方式。

那天的訓練很累人但是他沒有累倒。跟強大的隊伍比練習賽只讓他熱血沸騰；他想要一直一直打下去。

這就是為什麼他在應該要像其他的烏野隊員一樣睡死的時間在外面遊蕩。

他因為這樣碰到了躺在草地上看星星的研磨。

“喂！研磨！”他大叫。“你也醒著啊！”

"翔陽？”研磨一邊坐起來一邊說。

“嘿，既然我們都醒著，要不要幫我托球？”他被研磨驚嚇的表情逗笑了。“我在開玩笑！只是玩笑而已。我也覺得太晚了。” 他在研磨旁邊坐下然後問他，“這麼晚了，你在做什麼？”

“睡不著，” 研磨聳聳肩說。

“我也一樣，” 日向說，跟著看向天空中的星星。

他一直是一個話多的人—可以打破沉默的那種人，讓一個空間中充滿聲音和喜悅。但他坐在研磨身邊的時候想著有時候安安靜靜的也不錯；靜靜的坐在朋友身邊。

研磨是喜歡沉默的那種人。

他們兩個在研磨第一個出聲時都相當驚訝。

“翔陽…”

日向看著他的朋友。

“我知道你是一個奇蹟。”

*

日向僵在當場。他對天發誓他的心臟停跳了。這不對，都不對—那些話不應該從研磨的口中說出來，研磨不可能說這種話。

因為研磨不可能知道他是奇蹟。除非他看過日向使用他的能力。

而日向已經幾乎六年沒有用過了。

所以他大笑。 “因為我的橘色頭髮，對不對？大家在國中的時候老是這樣開我玩笑，但我發誓，這是因為我爸那邊的家族遺傳！”

研磨只是嘆氣。“你真的沒有認出我的名字，對吧？我以為你是在假裝…”

“你的名字？” 日向皺眉。

“孤爪。孤爪裕太博士是我父親。”

日向歪頭。“他是很有名嗎？”

研磨拿出他的手機開始翻照片。他找到那張照片之後把他的手機遞給日向。

是一張家庭照，看得出來是蠻久以前照的。日向馬上就認出研磨，雖然他那時候的頭髮還是黑色的，而且他在微笑，他看起來當時大概十二歲。一個男人和一個女人站在小研磨背後，笑得像一個完美的家庭。

日向盯著那個男人，他變得無比僵硬，忘記了怎麼呼吸。

“你有認出他嗎？” 研磨小聲的問。

“有，” 日向在想起怎麼講話之後說。“我認出他了。”

*

_“這是為了你自己好，394。”_

_"你不更努力一點的話永遠不會是成功的，394。”_

_“你為什麼不能像其他的一樣，394?”_

_“你這個世代的其他實驗項目比你強壯太多，太多了。”_

_“你什麼都做不到，394。”_

_"你是個失敗品，394。”_

_"我們即將要剔除你了，394。”_

_"這是最好的結果，394。你是個失敗品，但你會為將來製造出更好的實驗項目做出貢獻。”_

_“永別了，394。”_

*

日向和研磨像那樣坐了很久。日向的手開始顫抖，所以研磨在手機掉下之前小心的拿走了。

“他們從來沒有…” 日向揉揉眼睛。他沒有要哭，或怎樣，但他這樣就不用看著研磨了。“他們從來沒有跟我們說過他們的名字。”

研磨也沒有看著他。“他當時常常上新聞。其他的實驗項目逃走的那時候。他是其中一個被告上法院的科學家。他現在在服刑中。”

他說話的時候完全沒有起伏，像他完全不在意他剛剛說的。這一刻的研磨是最像Black的。Black總是用這種消極的，無感的語調說著極度痛苦的事，這時候的他總是讓日向（那時還是Orange）想要尖叫。

因為他習慣了，因為他了解Black，日向聽得出研磨聲音裡的痛苦，就算他隱藏的很好。他可以看到研磨的眼淚，就算他並未開始哭泣；就算研磨看起來和平時一樣冷靜，日向還是知道研磨有多痛。

但日向不知道要怎麼在他的世界崩解的同時安慰他的朋友。

“我沒有看新聞。其他實驗項目逃走之後，或是審判開始的那時候。我不能。我只是…想要拋下那些事情。”

“我明白，” 研磨說。“我也一樣。”

日向吞了口口水。“他負責Orange3。我的基因群。”

“我知道。” 研磨還是沒有看他。“我在事件爆發之後駭進了他的電腦。我讀了他的檔案。我知道他做了什麼。因為這樣…我認出你了。你的照片在那裡面。雖然，他以為你死了。你是怎麼逃走的？”

日向搖頭。“我不知道。我從來搞不懂我到底是怎麼辦到的。你—你一直都知道嗎？”

研磨可以說很多事，可以給出很多解釋。但他說的只有，“對不起。”

日向試著消化這些訊息但是他不能，他不能。他硬擠出一個笑容，半開玩笑的說，“我猜這就是說你有一點點算是我哥囉？”

研磨遲疑的說。“不只是有一點而已，事實上。他—”

“不行。不，對不起，不。我很抱歉！”

日向跑走了。

他奔跑，把研磨一個人留在原地。

他完全不能處理這件事，這件事的每一個部分都不能。他不能聽研磨接下來要說的話，他不願意承認他知道的事。

他就是沒辦法。

*

隔天，他打排球。他看到研磨的時候笑著跟他打招呼像是昨晚沒發生過一樣。研磨安靜的配合，像什麼事都沒發生一樣，像日向可以假裝那只是一場夢一樣。

日向跟影山吵架了。他想要變得更強，變得更好；影山不準，不想要他改變。

他揍了影山因為打人，跟人打架感覺很好。影山像平常一樣的反擊了，而這就是事情應該的進行方式，他們兩個；平等的互鬥。 

排球是唯一重要的。變得更強讓他能繼續站在影山身邊是唯一重要的。

日向只想要打排球。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註：帝光分類實驗項目的方式：一共有十四個用顏色和一個數字編號的基因群，每個世代都有十四個實驗項目，每個基因群各一個，每個基因群都有不同的能力。GM-O394代表的就是屬於編號奇蹟（Miracle）的世代的Orange3基因群第94號實驗項目。


	2. Chapter 2

孤爪研磨的父親是個怪物，而且全世界都知道這件事。

*

他的世界在他國二那年炸成碎片。

全世界都在關注奇蹟逃跑的那個事件。研磨一開始其實蠻激動的，因為超能力真實存在，跟他玩的那些奇幻RPG一樣。

接著他們發現他父親有參與其中，那頓時不再有趣了。

*

審判開始，然後研磨失去了他所有的朋友。 

“你爸造出了一堆怪物。”

“你爸是個瘋狂科學家。”

“離孤爪遠一點，小心他在你身上做實驗！”

只有黑尾留在他身邊。“走吧，研磨，我們去打排球！”

所以研磨打排球，替黑尾托球。他不知道該怎麼表達他的謝意。黑尾趕走霸凌他的人；他對那些人冷嘲熱諷有時候還會跟他們打架。

但黑尾已經三年級了，他畢業了，留下研磨自己一個人。

研磨更加封閉自己。他花更多時間來打電動。他假裝全世界都不存在。

*

電動有個特點—你可以打上好幾個小時，切切實實的好幾個小時，中途什麼其他的事都不想。

研磨打電動的時候不用去想他的爸爸現在在坐牢。

他不用去想他的爸爸製造出怪物。

他不用去想一個人可以在家裡當個好丈夫，好父親，然後在隔天早上出門上班去在人類身上做實驗。

他不用去想他怎麼可以在愛著一個人的同時恨他。

他不用去想他沒有朋友。

他只是單純的打電動，喜歡他的電動，晉級，破關，去玩下一個新的遊戲。

在遊戲裡面，你殺戮，爆破，毀滅，但現實比起它來還顯得更殘酷一些。

*

研磨很聰明。曾經，這讓他開心。

“你就像你父親一樣，” 人們曾經會這麼告訴他。

“你很聰明，你是從你爸爸那邊遺傳到的，” 他的母親會告訴他，“有一天你會像他一樣變成一個很厲害的科學家！”

她不再那麼告訴他了。沒有人再那麼告訴他了。拿研磨和他父親比較變成了一個禁忌。

*

但研磨是聰明的，尤其是在電腦相關的領域，而且他想要知道真相。所以他駭進了他爸爸的電腦，也駭了日本自衛隊的伺服器，而他知道了帝光的每一件還沒公布的事。

他希望他不知道。

他的父親沒有製造出怪物；他就是一個怪物。

研磨是怪物的兒子。

他覺得很噁心，他連續好幾天不跟別人說話。 

黑尾有來看他但是研磨摀住耳朵躲在棉被裡面。

他父親是個怪物。

這是不是代表他也是個怪物？

*

“你不能永遠躲起來，” 黑尾說。“高中會不一樣的，我發誓。我會讓它變得不一樣的。”

研磨染了頭髮，好像這會讓他變成不同的人，好像這會讓人們認不出他來。

他想要相信黑尾，因為黑尾擁有研磨再怎麼努力都得不到的那種自信。

高中的確是不一樣的。

它更糟了。

*

因為研磨才一年級，是學長學弟制的最底層而且所有人都知道他是一個怪物的兒子。

也因為黑尾是個二年級而且沒辦法完全保護他。

他打排球因為黑尾打排球，因為黑尾想要他打排球。

“你只是個一年級，” 一個三年級的嘲笑。“而且你的爹地在監獄裡面。誰管你怎麼想啊？”

他們打他，有時候，在黑尾不在附近的時候。

你只是個一年級。

你爸在監獄裡面。

你也是個怪物嗎？你的爹地是在實驗室造出你的嗎？

*

研磨沒有告訴黑尾那些霸凌，但黑尾就是知道。

“不要退部，”他求。“現在的二年級和一年級知道你有多厲害。這支隊伍會因為你變得更強大。”

我會讓你有一個位置。這是黑尾在承諾的。我會讓你得到一個你屬於的地方。

研磨不怎麼在乎排球。

但是他相信黑尾，所以他等待。

*

在他二年級時，他發現奇蹟們要開始去一般高中上學了。他在知道他們沒有一個會來音駒之後才放下心。

（他不能面對他們；不想面對他們；不知道怎麼面對他們。他這輩子都不想見到他父親製造的實驗項目。）

但他的二年級時黑尾有了音駒排球部的最大話語權。這是一個由黑尾指揮的社團，也是他為研磨創造的位置。

他開始用那句做作的隊呼開始每一場比賽，“我們是血液，必須順暢無礙地流動，傳送氧氣，為了讓『腦』正常地運作。”

那超羞恥的，恥爆了，但這樣，黑尾確定研磨是社團裡不可或缺的一員，確定研磨屬於這裡，確定研磨是被愛的。

*

之後變得簡單一點了，雖然從來沒有不艱難過。

他沒辦法忘記他爸在監獄。跟別人說話也從來不容易。他父親籠罩著每一場對話。昨晚臭名昭著的孤爪裕太的兒子型塑的每一個互動，就算沒有人提起他也一樣（也許正是因為沒有人提及他。）

他打電動還有逃避還有看別人打排球還有打排球。

他並不特別喜歡排球。有時候他沒辦法相信這是他的生活—他是那種你完全不會期待在運動社團看到的人。

但他的隊伍需要他。這是黑尾建立的隊伍，黑尾為他創造的位置，這是他唯一屬於的地方。

這是他唯一可以當“研磨”而不是“孤爪博士的兒子”的地方。一個唯一重要的事是他是個舉球員而不是他是個怪物的兒子。

*

黑尾有時候非常努力的去讓研磨社會化，而這對他們兩個都一樣痛苦。

黑尾，某個大概是全世界最了解他的人，有這個研磨應該要有更多朋友的誤解。

（他不知道這種想法是從哪裡來的。就算在他爸還沒有因為人體實驗被逮捕之前他也算不上受歡迎；黑尾好像覺得確保研磨不是個邊緣人是他的責任。研磨花了很久解釋就算他爸沒有被逮捕，研磨還是不會想要這麼頻繁的社交，可是黑尾就是聽不進去。研磨喜歡待在家，在他的床上，跟他的電動或電視在一起。這是他理想的夜晚。）

但因為黑尾是研磨唯一喜歡的人，而且想維持他們的友情，研磨時不時還是會盡力配合黑尾。

就是說，某些時候，他需要出門“跟別人聚一聚到處玩。”意味著在充滿吵雜音樂的地方，跟一大群人社交，在外面待得比他願意的晚太多。

(“但我想要十點到家，”研磨說。

“為什麼？” 黑尾說。“反正你不管怎樣都會熬夜熬到凌晨兩點。”

說真的，為什麼一個這麼了解他的人會不懂？是的，他會醒著沒錯。但他會穿著他的睡衣，在他的床上，打電動，做他喜歡的事。)

所以他現在在一個購物中心裡面，“出來玩，”可以解釋成“在別人玩得很嗨的時候看起來很悲慘。”黑尾把他介紹給了他的梟谷朋友（他以前就很堅持要他跟他們見一面，因為他們會一起比賽。但研磨在一年級的時候很慘，替三年級的打雜還要被他們折磨，所以他不太在意其他的隊伍。反正三年級的又不可能讓他上場。）研磨適度的被黑尾遇到了他的貓頭鷹版本驚嚇到了。黑尾和木兔就好像失散多年的雙胞胎兄弟。研磨愛他的朋友，真的，但他不覺得這世界需要兩個不同版本的他。

黑尾和木兔現在正在一場激烈的比賽中，是關於他們誰能將更多雞柳條塞進嘴巴的。其他音駒和梟谷的隊員在旁邊加油還有打賭。

研磨甚至不能拿出他的遊戲機撫慰他的心靈因為當晚稍早時黑尾和木兔一邊讓一個梟谷二年級的舉球員坐到他旁邊一邊拋下一句“你們兩個有超多共同點的”，因為赤葦是現場唯一看起來跟研磨一樣悲慘的，直接拿出遊戲機會很不禮貌。

研磨現在懷疑這是個用來交朋友版的相親。他完全想像的到黑尾和木兔坐在一起說著類似，“噢你有個反社交的舉球員朋友嗎？我也有一個反社交的舉球員朋友！我們應該介紹他們認識，他們絕對會處的很好！”的話。

這是一種人們常常表現出來的錯誤邏輯。他們以為因為他們喜歡交新朋友，每個人就一定都喜歡。他們也無法理解，是的，當然兩個個體之間可能有很多共同點，但如果你把他們丟到同一個房間裡面，其中一個必須負責開啟話題。研磨永遠沒辦法負責那種事。赤葦看起來也不擅長。因此，他們會在默默無言的情況下達到共同忍受折磨的境界。

該死的，黑尾。

赤葦清了清喉嚨。一般來說，要從那一堆歡呼聲中（我的天啊，二十六了！這一定是什麼新紀錄之類的！黑尾，你不能現在放棄！）聽到那個細微的聲音是不可能的，但研磨極端的意識到他們兩個之間的沉默導致他現在對聲音相當敏感。

“你覺得他們有在交往嗎？”

研磨往他們的方向看，黑尾現在趴在木兔身上，他們兩個現在在互相喂雞柳條。他們的嘴巴已經塞滿了，他們兩個的口水都流得到處都是，噁心死了。

“不，” 研磨馬上說。

“抱歉，” 赤葦快速的說。“只是，我知道木兔前輩有時候會跟男孩子交往。”

“阿黑也是，” 研磨聳聳肩說。 “我只是不認為他們在交往。”

他知道赤葦想問為什麼。但他已經在提起這件事的時候把他今天份的勇氣用完了，他現在根本不敢說話。

既然赤葦已經努力過了，現在他應該要做是向他解釋。

*

事實上，黑尾常常跟人交往。很多人。他最長的感情維持了三個禮拜,最短的一段則是一個女孩子在第一節課開始前跟他告白然後在午休結束時就分手了。黑尾交往的對象是，男孩，女孩，有運動細胞的人，書呆子，高的，矮的，瘦的，胖的；年紀最小的是國中三年級，年級最大的是大學生。黑尾什麼人都交往過。

他們都有兩個共通點。第一個是他們是那個向黑尾告白的人，從來不是由黑尾主動。

第二個是黑尾從來不會把他們介紹給研磨。

他不會向研磨隱瞞他在跟人約會，他也不會停止跟研磨的頻繁來往。就只是，當他在和他們交往時，他會確保在黑尾和研磨待在一起時，他們不會出現在研磨附近。

*

他（永遠）不想和任何人解釋這些，尤其是對一個剛見面的人。

但赤葦大概努力鼓起勇氣才問出這個問題，而且研磨也是同一種人，他能夠同理他。

“阿黑會告訴我的。” 夠真實了。接著，因為赤葦負責開啟話頭，他至少應該要試著讓對話繼續下去，他問，“你有玩新的魔物獵人嗎？”

赤葦皺眉。“不，我對電玩沒有什麼興趣。”

親愛的神啊。研磨埋怨的看了黑尾一眼，希望他會被他的雞柳條噎到。

*

音駒全隊都對即將到來的與烏野的練習賽很興奮。直井教練還有貓又教練說的那些“宿敵”和“垃圾場的決戰”的話鼓舞了他們。研磨並不興奮。跟陌生人認識很痛苦。除非黑尾在之前有特別安排過（像是跟梟谷那次）跟陌生人見面總是會有下面這種對話，“孤爪？跟孤爪博士的那個寫法一樣嗎？”，研磨不在乎有多少垃圾場，或是他們之間的對決會有多少意義，他就是真的，真的寧願…不要。就是。不要。

*

那是命運。一定是。

因為之後他迷路了。

然後他遇見了日向翔陽。

*

橘髮的人總是讓他緊張。他希望人們不要去染髮（是，他知道他沒有資格說別人）因為他每次看到橘色頭髮都不太舒服。自從他看了他父親的檔案後，他連Bleach死神都不敢看了。

所以，當那個橘髮的小孩向他走過來時研磨稍微縮成一團然後死盯著他的遊戲機，希望他會自己走開。

“孤爪，” 他自我介紹，在內心緊張。“研磨。”

“所以你的名字叫研磨，是吧？”

這麼普通的反應讓他抬頭。真的有住在日本的人不認識孤爪這個姓嗎？

他在看到他的臉的同時愣住了。

他注意到了兩件事：其一，他的上衣顯示他是烏野高中排球部的成員。

其二， _他見過這張臉。_

他曾經盯著他父親的檔案看，一開始是恐懼的，然後是癡迷的。他一次又一次的讀他父親的檔案，像是把這當作他唯一能為他父親的罪孽懺悔的方式。

他看過這張臉。長了幾歲，但絕對是同一個人。

*

_不可能。_

日向翔陽說話的樣子好像他什麼都沒有察覺到一樣，研磨像他平時一樣安靜內斂的回應，通常人們這時已經放棄他了，但他的沉默和停頓一點都沒有惹惱日向。

日向很大聲，外向，歡樂；他在任何方面都是研磨的相反。但研磨在他說話的時候無法移開目光；而且他看起來是真誠的在聆聽研磨的回應。

黑尾來找他了，研磨在離開時覺得像一個被從烈日陽光下被拯救出來的吸血鬼。

他應該要祈禱再也不會跟日向翔陽再度見面才對。

他曾經很確定這天到來時他會跑得越遠越好。

反之，他微笑著告訴音駒排球部，“事實上，我有一點期待明天的練習賽。”

*

集訓結束回到家之後，他做的第一件事是打開他的電腦。

藏在大概十二層密碼底下，沒有人（至少，每個有可能偷開他的電腦的人，例如，他媽媽或黑尾）找得到的地方，放著的是研磨用來保存他父親的檔案的資料夾。

他點了兩下拉出了一個檔案。

他就在那裡，日向翔陽。

世代“奇蹟”-Orange基因群第394號實驗項目。

*

他和日向傳簡訊和電子郵件他根本不確定他在做什麼。跟日向說話意外的容易，在某些方面，甚至比跟黑尾更容易。

在他們聊天的時候，他試著去得出一個合理的解釋。他真的是個奇蹟嗎？一個Orange3？還是只是什麼奇怪的巧合？

但他發現他希望再次見到日向。他在得知烏野也會來的時候期待著下次的集訓。他會再次見到日向，也許那時他會有個明確的答案。

*

他當然會毀掉一切。

他不確定是什麼驅使他說出，“我知道你是個奇蹟”因為他不100%的知道。

之後，他想應該是因為研磨已經獨自擔著他父親的罪孽太久了。他沒有告訴任何人，沒有告訴他母親，也沒有告訴黑尾。也可能是因為他絕望的想要直面真相。

因為他的整個人生都在觀察人類，因為他現在刻意找尋，就算日向想要掩蓋，他也看得出日向臉上的震驚和遲疑。

他只需要這麼多來確認。

他把手機遞給日向的時候，他預期日向會繼續否認。（他發誓他不會追問―如果日向不想說，他願意繼續假裝不知情。）

但日向的肩膀垮下了。“他們從來沒有跟我們說過他們的名字。”

所有的事都不一樣了。

因為日向知道。他知道研磨的父親做了什麼。

他身在其中。

日向跑走了，研磨責備自己。你在想什麼？他罵自己。日向很顯然的在試圖遺忘。他只是為了滿足自己，但他卻讓日向想起他的過去。最和善的舉動應該是假裝成他不知道。

研磨是最糟糕的。他不只是個怪物的兒子。他也是個怪物。

*

在第一次集訓結束之後，研磨一直悶悶不樂的。他的焦慮因為他糾結在日向現在大概是恨他的，他永遠毀掉了一切，日向再也不會跟他說話了這三件事上達到了新高。黑尾有問他是什麼東西不對勁（他是唯一注意到研磨的沉默不太一樣的人。黑尾永遠是最了解他的人。）

但研磨不能在不說出日向的秘密的情況下告訴他，而他永遠不會這麼做。

在練習的時候，他受到了一封日向的簡訊。

_對不起我跑走了。_

研磨馬上放下手邊的事。

日向在道歉？ _日向？_ 研磨才是應該道歉的人！

但在他回覆前他又收到了另一通簡訊。

_我下次不會跑了，我保證。_

研磨握緊手機。他沒有失去他的朋友。他打了一打不同的簡訊然後立刻刪除。他打出來的每一句話聽起來都老套庸俗。所以他只發了：

_我很抱歉。_

他的手機幾乎馬上又震動了。

_？？_

_研磨什麼都沒有做錯啊？_

研磨閉上眼睛。前幾天築起的焦慮終於崩解了，他又可以重新開始順暢的呼吸。

_我期待再次見到你_ ，他回傳。

*

“你跟烏野的小不點吵架了嗎？”黑尾在回家的路上問。他沒有看著研磨而且聽起來有點太平板。

研磨只聳了聳肩。“有點。沒有很嚴重。我們現在和好了。”

黑尾停下腳步。他看著研磨然後研磨需要跟著停下來然後抬頭看著黑尾搞清楚是什麼東西不對勁。

黑尾彎下腰親了他。

研磨，不用說也知道，沒有吻過任何人。技術上來說，他還是沒有在吻著某個人，因為他現在什麼都沒做。他僵直的站著，而且他絕對正在被親吻，他只是不太確定他現在算不算是在回吻。（要怎麼知道你有沒有在回吻？應該要有比主動者的動作更大的反應嗎？）

黑尾退開。

研磨舔舔嘴唇。“為什麼？”

黑尾嗤了一聲。“別裝了，研磨。你不可能會驚訝。”

“不…” 研磨說，因為的確不是。他一直確信他們是在往這個方向進展的。他覺得他們最終會開始交往，也許會結婚（或至少，像結婚一樣的同居，直到法律修改。）

現在換成黑尾聳肩了，他轉開眼神。“我沒有你以為的那麼自信。”

沒有道理。那是什麼意思？

黑尾嘆氣。“我願意等你，研磨。不管需要多久。但我不會眼睜睜的看著你栽進對其他某個人的情感中。”

其他某個人？什麼其他？從來沒有什麼“其他”啊？

還有他說的等他是什麼意思？

這在很多地方都合不起來。黑尾了解他。他們上同一所學校，去同一個社團，跟彼此住得很近。基本上只要醒著的時候，他們都在一起。黑尾應該是最明白不會有什麼其他人跟研磨有發展戀情的可能性的人。

他思考是什麼導致黑尾這麼說，接著線索連起來了。但那絕對不可能…

“阿黑…你在嫉妒嗎？對翔陽？”

黑尾不爽的說，“是啊。我在嫉妒翔陽。”

研磨不知所措。黑尾的想法錯的太離譜他都不知道該從哪裡糾正。

“研磨，我們認識多久了？”

“呃… 很久了…”他甚至都不記得他還沒認識黑尾的那段時間…

“你還是叫我阿黑。”

研磨眨了眨眼睛。他打開嘴巴但是馬上就閉上了。

多奇怪啊，認識一個人這麼久，但還是可以看到這個人新的一面。

“我對翔陽不是那種感覺，他像是…” 研磨吞了口口水但他還是說結結巴巴出口了，“…像…一個弟弟”

黑尾轉頭，像是不相信他的話。

研磨得承認，他們兩個的確有點不尋常。他通常不會和別人在短時間內變得如此熟稔。他自己也覺得有點詭異，黑尾當然會覺得奇怪。

既然他沒辦法解釋（不只是為了日向，也為他自己。他還沒準備好要告訴黑尾那些事，）他單純的只說了，“一直都是你，阿黑。”

他應該要說更多一點才對。他從來沒有察覺到黑尾需要他給的安全感，但如果他需要，那研磨就會努力的試著給。

但黑尾笑了。“是啊。我知道。只要一直維持不變就好了。”

“嗯，” 研磨說。“不會變的。”

他們繼續走回家。

*

集訓的時候又到了，他跟日向的相處沒有變化。他本來擔心會有點尷尬，但他們說話的氛圍還是像以前一樣。

日向在其他人練習結束後要求他留下來替他托球。研磨以為他在暗示他們需要私底下談談，但是日向真的遞了顆排球給他。

研磨某種程度上對日向愛排球的的程度感到慌亂，研磨沒有抱怨的舉了五顆球給他。然後他拿著球停下來，“翔陽，我們需要好好談談。”

日向嘆氣。“嗯，我想也是。我很抱歉我上次跑開了。就只是—我從來沒有跟別人說過，你懂嗎？只有我爸媽知道。連我妹妹也不知道。”

“我不會跟任何人說，” 研磨快速的說。“我發誓，我也沒有告訴其他人。”

日向驚訝的看著他。 “我本來就不覺得你會。”

日向對人的信任令他震懾。

“所以…你說你爸有檔案？你有那些文件？”

研磨點頭。“在我的電腦裡面。沒有人知道。我…不能把他們給…任何人看。”

“噢，”日向沉默。“我可以看嗎？”

研磨遲疑了。“當然… 但是… 你確定你想這麼做嗎？它們…在某些方面而言很糟糕。”

日向作了個鬼臉。“我很確定它們是很糟糕。我想了很多，而我想要知道。我—我不—我知道我不普通，好嗎？我有時候有些問題想問。關於我為什麼是現在這樣子的我。我想我會想要看看使用說明書，你懂吧？”

他笑得好像那是個玩笑話但研磨畏縮了因為“使用說明書”有點太真實了。“翔陽…我很抱歉。為了我爸…做過的事。”

研磨這輩子從來沒說過這麼不適當的話。*

日向沉默了。看著這個烏野一年級這麼沉鬱真的很詭異。

“他是個好父親嗎？” 日向問。

研磨對這個問題很驚訝。日向的聲音裡沒有評判，只有單純的好奇。一般而言，研磨會害怕到不敢說出真實的答案（尤其是對日向，一個Orange3，他父親的受害者之一。感覺太殘忍了）但也許正因為是日向，研磨誠實的回答了。“他是的。”

他父親很安靜溫和。他會耐心的聽研磨提出的問題，總是會給出答案，不管他們在哪裡，從來不會擺出那種研磨“年紀太小”不會了解的態度，從來不會讓研磨覺得自己應該要變得不一樣。

“那你一定很難過。你一定很想他。我很抱歉。”

沒有人對他說過這種話。連他母親也沒有。每個人總是表現的像研磨應該要恨著他怪物似的父親一樣（他恨的，真的，但他也愛他。）

研磨試著壓抑他的情緒。他害怕他一開口就會哭出來，他也害怕他一旦開始哭就再也停不下來了。

“所以…”他清了清喉嚨說。“我們還是…朋友嗎？”

日向微笑著拍了研磨的背。“你在說什麼啊？我們是兄弟。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原文：Kenma takes a moment to reflect on the fact that he’s probably never said something so wholly inadequate in his life.我不知道應該怎麼翻比較好。


	3. Chapter 3

在任何一刻，日向人生中最重要的都是排球。任何問題在排球問題之前都得退到第二位。

所以，就算研磨說了，“我知道你是個奇蹟，”就算研磨的父親是日向的製造者—這些都沒有日向想要讓他們的快攻進化但是影山不配合重要。

（他應該告訴他父母，但他不能。他現在還沒辦法思考這些意味著什麼。之後，在集訓結束之後，他那時候在好好想。）

直到那時之前，他跟著烏養前教練訓練，而且不跟影山講話。

*

谷地是第二個猜出日向的秘密的，雖然，不是同一個秘密而且日向在她說出來以前也不知道那個秘密的存在。

他有時候會在練習結束後跟谷地一起走到車站，因為他們的路徑是同一個方向，而且他喜歡她的陪伴。

“你，呃，跟影山同學和好了嗎？” 谷地緊張兮兮的問。

“我們有好一點了，” 日向說得比他內心感受到得還自信。私底下，他懷疑是不是有什麼破碎了，還有他是不是那個弄壞它的人。（但他也不想要事情維持一樣，這就是重點。他想要讓事情變得更好。）

他一直想著這些事所以他幾乎沒有注意到谷地說，“我想跟你的男朋友在同一個隊伍一定很難，但我希望你們不要再吵架了，我真的很想要看到你們的新快攻―”

“等一下。妳說什麼？”日向停下腳步說。

谷地也停下，疑惑的看著日向。“我希望你們不要再吵架了？”

他皺眉，試著在內心重播剛剛的對話好找出是什麼不對勁。“妳剛剛是說影山是我的男朋友嗎？”

谷地的眼睛用一種平時會很好笑的方式鼓起，但是日向只注意到“男朋友”。

“你的意思是他不是？我搞錯了？我的天，我很抱歉！我超糟糕的！我不敢相信我擅自假設了這種事！我沒有記取教訓！我真的非常，非常，非常，抱歉！我―”

“沒關係，”日向插嘴，因為他覺得要是不現在制止她的話她大概會一路道歉到車站。“我是說，妳沒有說錯。”

谷地的動作在道歉中途停止。“你們在約會？”

“不，” 日向說。他很確定他們沒有。 “我的意思是，妳沒有搞錯我的部分。”

然後他再次皺眉，因為他不太確定剛剛那句是什麼意思。

他不停的想著影山跟男朋友而且他以前從來沒有把這兩個詞放到同一個句子裡，但現在它們好像又完全可以互換。這是我的男朋友。這是我的影山。

哇噢。真怪。

“你…喜歡影山同學？” 谷地小心的問。

日向在想到這件事時雙眼睜圓。他很確定他的腦中只有哇噢。

“不，我不覺得，” 日向說。

谷地很疑惑。“你不喜歡影山同學？”

日向突然往前走，谷地連忙追上去。

日向有一堆沒有搞清楚的事但現在就像一百萬個想法在腦中一次爆開，他連思考都無法。

就像—排球跟嘎影山快哇噢親吻蹦男朋友嘎對！！

“我不覺得我喜歡影山，” 日向緩慢的說，“就像—就像他等於排球―妳懂嗎？”

谷地的眼睛也睜得很大。“不。我完全不知道你在說什麼。”

就是這樣。就在這裡。因為要是在這裡的是影山他會懂的。

日向再試一次。“我猜我的意思是，每件會發生在我身上的事―所有好事和所有壞事―從此以後都會是跟影山有關的。”

“哇噢，”谷地輕聲說。“聽起來很強烈。”

日向同意的點點頭。是啊，的確是相當強烈。

*

自然的，這些都不是大問題。因為下一次集訓馬上就要到了但是他的快攻還是沒有完成。

他還是沒有跟影山說話而且他也知道其他人都在擔心。每個人都覺得還是有什麼地方不對勁，那是因為他們還不懂。

日向跟影山還是不跟彼此說話，只有他們兩個不擔心這件事。他們懂。現在沒事了。他們沒事了。

*

研磨是另一個問題。面對他的過去是另一個問題。

因為他已經像個普通人類一樣的活了六年。他有人類父母，一個人類妹妹，人類朋友們；他至今都沒有再次使用他的能力（他懷念那種感覺―他懷念到令他痛苦的程度。那種衝力，那種景色―整個世界的景色，每個東西從四面八方延伸至盡頭；有時候懷念它的這種痛苦甚至令他失眠）在很多方面，日向幾乎跟普通人類一模一樣。

但研磨說他有檔案—帝光的檔案。日向從來沒有像他恐懼著那些檔案的內容一樣害怕過。

但也因為他如此恐懼，他知道他必須去看。他需要了解帝光知道什麼。

*

第一次新快攻成功時是純粹的狂喜。

那是對上梟谷最後一次的練習賽―東京最強的隊伍之一！―而他們打的難分難捨。他們的新快攻成功了的這件事―影山和日向成功了―足以讓日向忘掉世界上所有糟糕的事物。

影山又在吼他—“你別鬧了！要做的話應該先講啊！”—這是有史以來最棒的事。

*

集訓的最後一天晚上，日向睡不著。他吃的烤肉還沒有消化完畢，新快攻成功的餘韻還沒有褪去，對下一次正式比賽的興奮感也沒有離開。

於是他決定出去外面，半期待著研磨在一樣的地方躺著看星星，但是研磨不在那裡。所以日向就在校園裡遊蕩―無人的體育館，他們跑上過好幾次的山坡，他們吃午餐的地方―他想著他會多想念這地方。

他最後一次爬上山坡，在草地上躺著伸展。夜晚的空氣溫暖潮濕而舒適。日向思考著直接在這裡陷入睡眠會不會害他惹上麻煩。

“喂，呆子，” 影山叫他。“你在這裡做什麼？”

“影山？”日向在他靠近的時候坐起。“我睡不著。你又在這裡做什麼？”

“來找你，” 影山生硬的說。但他在日向身邊坐下，而不是把他帶回烏野隊員過夜的教室。

“嘿，嘿，影山，我們的快攻成功了，”日向微笑。

“我們還有很多要改進，”影山說，“它現在還不夠穩定。你需要增強你的反射動作，我也還需要抓到正確的時機—”

“喔，閉嘴啦影山，”日向翻了個白眼。“它成功了。你不能好好享受這一刻嗎？”

“是啊，”影山說，他的眼睛在發光。他用他自己那種很可怕的方式微笑。“它成功了。我們成功了。”

是啊，日向想。我們的確是。

*

他不確定它是怎麼發生的。他不知道是誰先往前傾。

但他跟影山突然間就開始親吻彼此了。

*

像他和影山一起做的每一件事一樣，親吻他也是一場戰鬥。

因為日向和影山吻著彼此的方式像是他們各自都有事情需要證明。他們都不知道自己在幹嘛；他們就是在以某種方式用嘴巴攻擊彼此而且都不打算退縮。

這是場比賽，像他們做過的每一件事一樣。從一開始他們就知道第一個停下來的人就是輸家。影山先把舌頭伸進日向嘴裡；日向先把手伸到影山衣服底下熱情的撫摸。升級的速度相當快，結尾有相當高的機率會是他們在琦玉山丘上的草地經歷他們的初夜。

但影山的手摸上了日向的大腿（日向的手此時已經放在影山的臀部了），接著日向突然快速的倒退，他的動作令影山全身僵硬。

*

在日向大腿上部的內側有一個烙印：GM-O394。只有他的父母看過這個烙印。不管日向其他部分的人生有多正常，他永遠無法忘記他的過去就烙印在他的肌膚上。他總是對在人前裸露下半身額外謹慎。他在泡溫泉的時候都會圍上一條毛巾。

在那裡，在山丘上，紅著臉的他還有影山靠得近到可以吸進彼此呼出的空氣時，日向想起了 GM-O394。

他從未，在這一刻以前，想過做愛其實就相等於在另一個人面前赤身裸體。如果他們做愛，影山就會看到。

_你要向我們保證你不會告訴任何人你的能力，或是你從哪裡來。_

*

影山沒有對他贏了這件事感到一丁點的成就感，因為日向先退開了。

他的表情完全不像是取得了勝利，事實上，他看起來有點焦慮加上絕望和疑惑―日向退開了但是他不明白為什麼。

日向睜大雙眼，他在害怕。他不能跟影山做愛，因為影山就會知道。他答應過他的父母沒有人會知道的。

影山往後跳了一步。“對不起，”他說，沒有看著日向，“對不起。”

他跑走了。

這是影山第二次向他道歉；不知怎的，這比第一次還要讓日向生氣。他想要追上影山揍他―你說對不起是什麼意思？這是一個錯誤嗎？你後悔了嗎？不要覺得抱歉，你個混蛋！

但他留在原地因為直白的說，他也覺得他應該要道歉。

向烏野的隊友們隱瞞他的秘密感覺從來不是什麼大事。身為一個變種人感覺從來不是什麼大事。日向是正常的，非常正常；他融入的程度好到他的起源幾乎完全不重要。日向從來不覺得他應該要告訴他的隊友他有超能力的這件事，他也不覺得這是在隱藏什麼秘密，比較像是不說出一些反正也不重要的小細節。

現在，突然間，它變得重要了。

*

此時此刻，閱讀帝光對他的紀錄顯得格外緊急。他需要面對自己的真實，以此為基礎釐清下一步應該往哪走。

（影山隔天沒有提起那件事。他們兩個都沒有提起那件事。他們像什麼都沒發生一樣的打排球。）

他傳簡訊給研磨然後他們安排好了一個他可以去拜訪的日期。研磨在不用上課的日子坐火車到宮城，日向在車站等他。為了降低被偷聽到的可能性，他們決定到附近的公園去。

"我在旁邊標了註解，”研磨遞給他一疊紙。“以防你看不懂上面的用詞。”

幾秒鐘之後日向就了解到這有多貼心：他完全不知道上面這些字是什麼意思。“你都看得懂嗎，研磨？真的嗎？”

研磨聳肩，日向暗暗的覺得他的朋友很厲害。

他安靜下來開始閱讀。

這是日向翔陽人生中最糟糕的經歷。

（但不是Orange最糟糕的。GM-O394經歷過的事比這恐怖太多，太多了。）

*

日向把那疊紙丟到地上，然後緊接著的噁心感害他跑到附近的草叢吐了一場。

研磨安靜的把紙撿起來，拍掉上面的灰塵，沒和日向的眼睛對上。“我做了一樣的事…我第一次讀到時候…”

日向擦了擦嘴，他沒辦法看著研磨。研磨讀過。他什麼都知道，他知道日向向每個人包括他的父母隱瞞的事。他在日向自己知道以前就知道了關於他的事。

日向的手在顫抖。他好生氣，但同時間也難以承受的悲傷。

“我很抱歉，”研磨小聲的說。

日向重重的吞了口口水。他有好多事想說他不知道該從哪一句開始。

終於他沙啞的說出，“研磨，我永遠不可能長得高。”

科學家們明白的寫著—日向會有多高，他的極限值。日向所有的身體特徵都是計畫好怎麼被設計的。

那就是恐怖之處。日向是被設計出來的。他什麼都無法自己選擇，他沒有機會。

研磨立即的理解到是什麼讓日向難過。

“翔陽，”研磨小心的說，“我也不可能長得很高。我的家族裡沒有人超過173公分。”

日向搖搖頭。“那不一樣。”

“哪裡不一樣？”研磨追問。“所以你以一種特定的方式被設計出來。我的基因讓我變成某個特地的樣子。差別沒有那麼大。”

“研磨—他們把我設計成同性戀，”日向紅著臉說。因為那行字就在那裡，白紙黑字：實驗項目會被相同性別吸引以此避免計畫外的繁衍結果。連影山也是，天啊。連他對影山的情感也是被設計的。

“而我出生時就是同性戀，”研磨說，“再一次：差別沒有你想像的那麼多。沒有人可以選擇他們是怎樣被創造的。”

“但別人替我選了，” 日向反駁，握緊拳頭。“我沒有選擇我的基因和性傾向但是有某個人選了。”

研磨陷入沉默，他想不出該怎麼回應。

不只是某個人。研磨的父親。研磨的父親還有其他匿名的帝光科學家設計出了日向。

接著，雖然日向覺得恐怖，還有非人，加上噁心，他終於消化了研磨說的話。“等一下，你是同性戀？真的嗎？”

研磨對話題的轉變這麼快感到驚訝。 “喔。對。我在跟阿黑交往，我想。”

“真的嗎？”日向說，覺得很厲害。交往。他不認識任何有交往對象的人。研磨現在感覺好成熟。“那太棒了！”

“謝謝，”研磨的手指在抽動，像他在玩遊戲機一樣。不是因為他在無聊，因為那可以幫助他放鬆，他現在真的很希望他可以放鬆下來。接著他無預警的說“排球。”

“什麼？”

“他們沒有設計排球，”研磨畏畏縮縮的說，像他不相信由自己口中說出的話語。“他們沒有把你設計成一個副攻也沒有設計你愛上影山。”

“你怎麼知道我喜歡影山的？”日向驚叫。

“很明顯，”研磨說。“總而言之，你被以某種特定的方式設計出來，我以某種特定的方式出生，但有好幾百萬件事情發生在我們的人生中把我們塑造成了現在這個沒有人有辦法控制的樣子。”

日向想了一下。製造出日向的同一個人也製造了研磨（用很不同的方式），但那個人沒有想要讓他們打排球，但是他們都選了這項運動。

“所以…有點像命運，”日向說。

研磨皺眉。“我不確定我是這個意思。”

“但就是！”日向越想越興奮。“像，也許那些科學家設計我變成某種特定的樣子，但也許連他們都被命運控制。”

“呃…當然？”

因為研磨和日向被同一個人創造但他住在不同城市而他們還是見到面了。因為排球。

當他還是Orange時，當他還在帝光時，科學家們是絕對的權威。實驗項目們沒有“神”的概念但科學家們就是那種存在―他們是控制一切的神。

但日向喜歡“命運”。他喜歡有個比科學家們還強大的力量在控制一切（實驗項目們，人類們還有科學家們）的這種想法。

“謝謝你研磨！”

“呃…不客氣。”

*

日向繼續讀下去，時不時的問研磨一些問題來澄清疑問。

“所以… 所以你爸在Orange 3裡面用了他自己的DNA？”

“從資料看來有一點，”研磨解釋。“實驗項目的基因都是很多不同DNA的結合。有很多不同的人類染色體提供者，所以事實上，你大概有六個人類提供者的基因—”

“所以你真的算是我哥，”日向說，打斷了研磨，反正他那段話只懂了一半左右。

“某種層面上。實際上，我們的基因相似度比異父或異母兄弟還低―也許比較接近表親或二等表親―”

“你就像我大哥一樣！”日向說，想了想這個主意然後決定他真的很喜歡它。“我可以叫你歐尼醬！”

“不，”研磨馬上回應。“你不行。”

“歐尼醬，”日向試著說看看。

研磨盯著他。“翔陽，在某一個平行世界裡你跟我真的是兄弟，被同樣的人生養，在同一個屋簷下長大―在那個平行世界，你還是不會叫我‘歐尼醬’。在那裡不會發生，在這裡也不會。”

“研磨哥哥，”日向說，“研哥。”

“我馬上就要打你了。”

“像一個哥哥會做的事！研哥，這開啟―噢，痛！”

*

“你還好嗎？”研磨在等火車的時候問他。

日向思考著他要給出什麼答案。文件在他的書包裡；他要找個地方把他藏起來。他不確定他在要求看帝光檔案的時候在期待什麼。他現在更了解自己了嗎？他有學到什麼嗎？

他一直明白他是在實驗室被製造的。

他一直明白他不是一個成功的實驗項目。

但，最終，他明白他是日向翔陽。不管是什麼塑造出了GM-O394，那都不是塑造出日向翔陽的東西。

“嗯，” 他說。“我很好。”

*

他覺得事情已經邁向結束。他對他的帝光生活多了一點點了解，而且他也不需要知道更多。他覺得他可以正式結束他生命中的這個章節了。

他從來不想知道其他奇蹟的事，但他的同班同學讓這件事變得沒有想像中簡單。

“我聽說他們現在在打籃球，”一個姓佐藤的男孩說。佐藤坐在他隔壁，是烏野籃球部的成員。

“感覺不太公平欸，”另一個同學說。“我們要怎麼打敗有超能力的人啊？”

日向緊繃的說。“他們又不是說有很多優勢。”

“什麼？日向同學，你也不會想和有超能力的人對上的，不是嗎？”

“我總是對上比我高的對手，”日向說。

“但是比你高的人也不是很難追上啊，”佐藤笑著說。

“你也不會希望他們在你的隊上，” 網球部的枚石說。

“為什麼不？”日向問。

“他們一定會是先發球員啊，對吧？我在雜誌上有讀到。就算他們沒有用他們的能力，他們還是比一般人類強壯快速。跟他們比賽一定沒有什麼樂趣。”

“那不是真的！”日向抗議。他自己的個人經驗就不是那樣—他沒有因為在實驗室被製造變成一個比較好的球員，他也需要努力練習。

“你又不打籃球，”佐藤說。“要是他們打的是排球，你就不會這麼說了。”

“我才不會，”日向大叫。

這是一個謊言。他非常不想要奇蹟們跑來打排球。

只是他的理由不同。

*

“嘿影山，”他在練習的時候說。“要是有一個奇蹟來打排球，你會怎麼想？”他刻意擺出一種隨意的態度。

“蛤？那跟我有什麼關係？”影山咕噥著說。

“我的意思是，要是有一個想要來這裡打球的話，”日向澄清。

影山想了一下。“要看情況。他會是舉球員嗎？”

“呃。不是。”

“那就沒差。”他想了想點點頭。“那會很有趣的。”

“要是有個奇蹟來打排球我會超開心的！”田中大喊。“跟有超能力的人比賽？我等不及了！”

“我會接下他的所有扣球！”西谷說。

日向感受到了溫暖。那是一種正當性和被屬於帶來的感覺。他全世界最想待的地方就是烏野。

他被他們引開了注意力導致沒有看到一顆排球往他的臉飛來。影山叫他呆子，連這都感覺像是事情應該要有的樣子。他什麼都不想改變。

*

“我希望我可以見到一個奇蹟，”山口在練習之後說。

“蛤？為什麼？”日向尖叫。

“你在開玩笑嗎？誰不想見他們？”山口說。“他們有超能力欸！像那些動漫一樣。你覺得他們以後會變成什麼超級英雄之類的嗎？”

“不，”日向生硬的說，“我不這麼想。”

影山和月島都好奇的看著他。

帝光製造的不是英雄。那些傢伙—他們也絕對不是適合當英雄的類型。

“會很酷啦，”日向快速的補上一句，他明瞭他剛剛的回應不像是他會說的話。“可是，我是說，應該有很多其他的職業是他們想當的。”

山口點點頭，覺得這答案還算合理。

不是英雄，日向想，他的胃不太舒服。他們比較像是反派。另一個他不想見到他們的理由。

他希望他們不會變成超能力反派。如果他們那麼做，誰會來阻止他們？他覺得不是當超級英雄的料―他的能力基本上沒有什麼用。

他只想要打排球。

*

他跟影山都沒有再提起他們的那個吻。

日向想要它再次發生。他絕對想要它再次發生。（影山想嗎？要是影山不想要有下一次怎麼辦？）

但，假使他們交往的話—就算他們在近期之內不會做愛（而且說直白點，日向不確定他想不想等那麼久）—他們最後大概還是會做的吧？他那時候不就一定需要告訴影山了嗎？還有他可以在隱瞞自己是個變種人的情況下跟人交往嗎？這感覺是應該要告訴交往對象的事。

_你答應過你父母了，_ 他提醒自己。 _他們說過，永遠不能告訴別人。_

_不可能永遠不說吧，_ 日向試著說服自己。 _他們的意思不可能是要我永遠不說。_

_約定沒有保存期限。_

這場辯論得不出正確答案，其實，他應該直接問他父母可不可以和影山說。他們一定會理解的。

（但要是他們不理解怎麼辦？要是他們說，“永遠不要告訴別人？”那他要怎麼做？）

日向打排球。他們贏了前兩輪比賽。

（日向沒有問他的父母。他也沒有告訴影山。）

這件事可以等。在比賽結束之後。在他們打敗大王者還有白鳥澤進軍全國大賽打敗音駒之後。在這些都結束之後，他就可以好好理清關於影山的這些思緒。

*

也許那場火也是命運。

（他希望不是。他不想要認為事情一定會這樣發展；谷地一定會陷入危險。）

也許不是命運，但也許它造成的結果是無法避免的。

是的。沒錯。也許它是無法避免的。

他們有另一場集訓。烏野睡在最老舊的那棟木造建築物。

烏野其他人去訓練了，但谷地留下來替他們準備午餐。

她還有其他人都不知道，當地的青少年以為這棟房子是已經被廢棄了，於是他們在它外面玩煙火。

有一些煙火失去控制，於是他們便跑走了。

火舌先吞噬了出入口。在谷地發現火焰時，她只能往屋頂跑。

（她在焦慮，她知道她焦慮了―也許有另外的逃生路線，也許她可以找到一扇窗戶。火災發生的常識是不能往上跑。但她沒辦法好好思考。她在“逃”的本能驅使下向上跑，到屋頂。

也許這也是命運。）

*

日向很容易忘記他在基因還有五感上是相對優越的存在。大部分是因為他總是跟與他一樣好甚至更強的人打排球。所以雖然他的速度比一般人類快，還有極強的反射速度跟優越的跳躍能力，他認識的絕大多數人類也不是一般的，所以忘記他是不一樣的非常容易。

忘記他有加強過的五感也很容易—更好的視覺，聽覺跟嗅覺。

日向第一個聞到煙的味道。

他全身僵硬，往烏野住的地方看。

他被一顆排球砸到頭。“喂，呆子！專心一點！”第一次，影山的吼叫沒有使他改變動作。

因為他聞到煙，很濃的煙味。（他記得在帝光的那次火災。一場大火。有東西不對勁，他知道。）

“我聞到煙了，”他說。

“什麼？”影山說。

“我什麼都沒聞到，”西谷一邊嗅一邊說。

“你在胡思亂想，”大地說。

日向搖頭。“我聞到煙。”他想起來了，他的五感比常人強。他已經洩漏太多了，但他不在意。有東西不對勁。 

他的能力給予他比其他實驗項目更好的視力。當他活化他的能力時，他有像鷹或鷲的視力—他可以看到好幾公里外的東西的細部特徵。如果他現在活化他的能力，他可以看到…

“日向，趕快來練習！”烏養命令。

不只是煙的味道；那是燃燒的味道。他聽到遙遠的地方傳來一陣尖叫。

“谷地同學有危險了！”他大喊，然後他起跑。

*

當時，他想得到的只有這些：煙，谷地，危險。

所以他沒有注意到影山，還有全烏野都跟著他。

（潔子是在影山之後第一個開始奔跑的。潔子是唯一一個在一開始就相信日向的人：她沒有思考過日向弄錯了的可能性。如果谷地有危險，那她就會不顧一切的去到她身邊。因為潔子開始跑，田中跟西谷也跟著她跑。失去四個主要球員跟經理，剩下的烏野成員們也追著他們想把他們帶回訓練場地。

但他們在跟著跑的過程中慢慢的也聞到了煙味。他們焦急的加快速度，他們感覺得到現在是緊急狀況。）

日向，理所當然的，第一個到，影山緊跟著他。那棟屋子被火焰包圍著，因為高熱而無法靠近。

“谷地同學！”他不確定他在計畫要做什麼（他真的要衝進那棟著火的房子嗎？）但影山抓住他的手腕，讓他待在原地。

“別耍白痴了，呆子！”影山大喊。“你又不知道她在不在裡面！”

“仁花！”潔子大喊。需要大地跟菅原兩個人的力量才拉得住她。

突然間，所有烏野的人都到了，整個隊伍分成兩種人，想要衝進火場的跟拉住他們的。緣下拉住田中，東峰擋下西谷，月島在旁邊打119。山口試著打了谷地的手機，所有人都因為打不通在擔心。潔子還在試圖掙開大地跟菅原的手臂，最後連成田都要一起來攔住他。

日向無助的盯著那棟房子。如果Blue在這裡，他可以在彈指之間就進去火場救出谷地再出來。Purple可以忍受火焰的時間長到足以救出谷地，要是谷地在裡面；就連Green都可以救出她—好多其他實驗項目有比日向有用的能力。日向討厭這個宇宙―沒用的超能力有什麼存在的意義？―然後祈禱谷地平安無事，不在屋子裡面，離得遠遠的―

“在那裡！”山口大喊，往上方指。

一個接一個，烏野眾人抬頭看，谷地在那裡，在屋頂上，看起來絕望且恐懼。

“床墊！”田中大喊。“我們可以拿一個床墊來！她可以從那邊跳下來！”

“沒有時間了！”西谷吼。“谷地同學！現在跳下來！我們會接住妳的！”

日向甩開影山的手。

他沒有遲疑。

他發出橘色的光芒往上跳。

*

距離他上次用他的能力已經過了六年，而且他的控制力從來沒好過。

他往谷地的大概方向跳，抓住她然後繼續向上。他緊緊抱住她，繼續一直，一直向上升。

接著他就在那裡。在頂端。

那視野棒呆了。

他在空中盤旋的那一分鐘感覺像是永恆。他可以看到每一個東西，每一個—樹，人，建築物。他看得到鳥，昆蟲，還有地上的草。美麗的，廣大的世界都在日向的眼底。

這就是他最想念的，這景象。GM-O394在天空中找到了日向只能在扣球時體驗到的和平。

“日向…同學？”

日向看著他懷中的女孩。谷地緊抱著他，一般來說他會擔心他有沒有辦法正常呼吸（但他被腎上腺素跟興奮影響，他什麼都不擔心。）她的眼睛大睜，嘴巴因為驚訝張得大大的。她聞起來像煙而且在發抖。日向感覺得到她的心跳（這麼近，他聽得到）還有她很害怕，她的心跳跟一隻被抓住的兔子差不多。

他對她大大的微笑。“沒事了，谷地同學！我會保護妳的！”

她點點頭，還是睜大著眼睛。

日向最多也只能浮一分鐘左右。他慢慢的降落。

*

在他的腳落地的那一刻，谷地馬上被潔子拉進她的懷抱裡。

剩下的烏野隊員們安靜的盯著日向，日向站在那裡，火焰在他的身周鍍上一層光圈。

所以事都在這時改變了。

所有事。

“對不起，”他低下頭說。“我很抱歉！”

他轉身奔跑。


	4. Chapter 4

影山飛雄不擅長與人相處。

*

他國中的時候看過一本描寫杜鵑的習性的書。杜鵑會把蛋下在其他種鳥類的巢裡，讓這些鳥替牠們撫養小鳥長大。

影山覺得他就是這樣的。像他是一隻在錯誤的巢裡面的鳥。

影山，在絕大部分的日子裡，覺得他不是人類。

至少，他覺得有某種標題是“如何好好當個人類”的小冊子是除了他以外的所有人都讀過的。

他周圍的每個人都看一樣的電視劇，聽一樣的音樂，知道一樣的關於演員和歌手，流行服飾和同學們的八卦，而且都很在乎誰在跟誰交往，誰喜歡誰之類的，他們談論這些時就像用著不同的語言。某種除了影山大家都有辦法轉譯的密碼：每一個字分開來他都懂，但當它們被串起來時他就完全不明白了。

這種狀況從小學就開始了—影山從來不了解哪些詞彙的組合可以讓他受歡迎。當他上國中後，他連嘗試都放棄了。

*

他曾經以為要是他可以跟別人有共同語言的話，那這個人會是一個排球選手。因為排球是唯一對他來說有道理的事。至少，影山會說排球的語言，他以為這就足夠讓他與其他人溝通了。

他錯了。

*

國中時，影山仰慕及川徹，但並不嫉妒他。

及川是個有才華的舉球員，毫無疑問；他能夠融入一個隊伍。影山不嫉妒他的舉球技巧，因為他不覺得及川在這方面有什麼是影山沒有的（在當時，他還很確定他的技術跟及川的比起來沒有差距。）

唯一讓影山嫉妒及川的只有岩泉。

岩泉是一個完全信任及川的好攻手。這是影山一直，一直想要的。更好的是，岩泉那麼輕鬆的就可以了解及川。

因為影山還不算真正的笨蛋，他知道及川有兩面—那個廣受喜愛的迷人及川，還有影山認為是“真及川”的那個扭曲及川。從及川身上，影山學到社交其實只是一種技巧。你不需要真的是一個好人；你只需要知道怎麼假裝。

（而影山完全不懂怎麼裝。這，他覺得，是他跟及川的真正差別。）

但岩泉知道真正的及川，而且不管怎樣還是喜歡他（信任他）。

影山認為這是因為他們是童年好友，他抗拒這點。他覺得要是他也有個童年好友，那他也一樣，會有一個了解他，喜歡他而且還是一個棒呆了的可靠攻手的人。

可是你沒辦法憑空變出一個童年好友。你要嘛有要嘛沒有。

*

然後他遇見了日向翔陽。

*

從日向身上，影山學到有些人單純的就是很會跟他人相處。

因為不像及川，日向從來不假裝。日向永遠是日向，不管他跟誰在一起，在做什麼事。

影山從來沒見過像日向這樣的人；他不知道日向這樣的人真的存在。因為日向可以輕鬆自在的跟任何人說話談天而人們就是會喜歡他。隊友，對手，同學，三年級學長姊，男孩，女孩，老師們，街坊鄰居的阿姨們。每個人都喜歡日向。

（影山也喜歡他。他當然喜歡他。但這並不是不尋常的，每個人都喜歡日向，他跟其他人沒有差別的想法讓影山光想就生氣。）

*

關鍵的一刻是日向為了他的道歉跟他吵架的時候。

影山對於輸給青葉城西非常，非常難過，難過到跟人打架感覺很好。對著人大吼大叫，宣洩他的情緒。

他之後才好好思考了日向在他試圖道歉時展現的憤怒。

“不要說得好像把球傳給我，是個錯誤似的！”

但他說的不只是那句話。

在國中的時候，他們責備他。“你的快攻太快了，”“沒有人打得到你托的球，”“托不出攻手打的到的球的舉球員有什麼意義。”

他們都說是他的錯，但他只想對他們大吼，“你們為什麼打不到我傳的球？你們為什麼不能更努力？”

日向沒有怪他。日向永遠會更努力。

*

在他開始明白日向是那種他一直想要的攻手時，他漸漸明瞭他只是想要日向。

這糟糕透了；他在懂了的那一秒就開始自我厭惡。

因為他不是特別的。他需要提醒他自己。也許日向是第一個和他處得來的人，但他不是日向第一個能好好相處的對象。事實上，日向跟他有共同語言的唯一原因大概就是日向可以跟任何人溝通。

他跟日向待在一起時，他不覺得像一個非人類。有生以來第一次，他覺得有人跟他說著相同的語言。跟日向相處是全世界讓他最自在的事。

但這都是因為日向。（他需要一遍又一遍的提醒自己這件事：你對日向而言不特別。日向跟任何人都聊得起來。日向可以跟任何人交朋友。你對日向而言不是特別的。）

所以他想，沒問題。他不需要成為日向特別的什麼人；他只需要成為日向的舉球員。只要日向需要他托的球（只要他作為一個舉球員是日向最需要的人）就好。

*

他真的這很惡劣，但在他的內心深處，他享受他是唯一可以和日向配合的舉球員這件事。

他以為他在日向開始去學習怎麼和其他舉球員配合的時候他會很焦慮，但他其實鬆了口氣。

因為他可以清晰的看到日向的潛力—日向能讓有成為日本最好的攻手之一的運動能力和熱情（比岩泉還要好很多，承認吧及川）；只要有夠多的練習量，日向可以跟任何舉球員搭配。

但影山執著的堅持他是唯一可以讓日向的能力百分之百發揮的舉球員。日向一成為最好的攻手，影山就會成為最好的舉球員，沒有人有辦法超越他們。

那就夠了。（大概吧，影山想。大概夠了。他不會在日向身上要求太多。你不是特別的，他提醒自己。）

*

他們接吻時，影山有那麼一個瞬間覺得一切都美好無比還有也許他可以更進一步。也許他可以擁有這麼一件美好的事。

但接著日向表情驚恐的抽身然後影山想，噢幹，我搞砸了。

他像個懦夫似的跑走了。你不是特別的，他在內心對自己大喊。他對你的意義比你對他的大上太多了。

在那之後他們的相處還是跟以前一樣，他很感激。

他有點煩躁因為這是不是意味著可以是其他人也沒關係？日向可能會在那個小山丘上和其他人接吻嗎？

（大概吧，他苦澀的告訴自己。）

但如果要逼他選從當他的攻手的日向和當他男朋友的日向中二選一，他不管重來多少次都會選攻手。

因為沒有東西對他來說比他們建立在排球上的關係更寶貴。

*

當日向跳去救谷地的時候，他花了長到令人羞恥的時間才了解到發生了什麼事。

因為說真的，他在看到日向的跳躍時第一時間的想法是，噢，嘿，我不知道他可以跳那麼高耶。那太強了。

像，在他腦海中的某個地方，他在想著日向為什麼不能跳過一棟房子？日向超讚的，他的潛力無可限量。在影山思維中的一小部分裡，這完全合理。

直到田中仰頭看著天空說，“呃…有人真的日向是個奇蹟嗎？”影山才開始消化訊息，噢嘿，日向現在在飛欸。好怪啊。

一個奇蹟。

“不對啊，”也抬頭看的西谷抗議。“我們跟他的父母還有妹妹見過一次面。他們的頭髮都是橘色的。”

“是啊…但是…”東峰指著抓著谷地在空中盤旋的日向。

“影山，你知道這件事嗎？”山口問。

影山搖搖頭，眼神從未離開那個在空中發出橘色光芒的人影。

日向緩緩落下，潔子在咽回一聲哽咽的同時打了一個哭嗝。她是第一個衝向那兩個的人，緊緊的抱住谷地像是害怕放開手。

其他人通通都盯著日向。

日向低下頭。“對不起。我很抱歉！”

他轉身奔跑。

*

影山想也不想的跟著他跑。

他還沒有完全搞清楚發生了什麼事情。他只是照直覺動作―日向在跑；他當然要跟上他啊。

因為他的腦袋很僵化的命令他做出跟日向一樣的動作。如果日向還在練習，那他就會留下來一起繼續練。如果日向在奔跑，他會跟著他。他不可能追不上日向，他們已經習慣了並肩跑步。

他們賽跑的次數足夠讓影山知道他們的速度差不多。有時候日向會領先，有時候則是影山領頭，但另一個人總是緊緊跟在後頭。

這一次，影山不需要贏—他不需要超過日向。他只需要近到足以抓住他。

而他成功執行了。

再一次什麼都不想就行動，他在足夠接近日向時馬上像美式足球那樣把日向壓制在地。

他們雙雙摔在地上，影山的身體非常粗暴的壓在日向身上。

影山還是在順從著本能動作，所以他張開雙手使出吃奶的力氣抱住日向。（因為日向會飛。他會飛，如果影山放手，日向會往天空跳到影山追不上的地方而影山不可能讓他這麼做。）

“呆子！”他在日向的耳邊大吼。“日向呆子！你為什麼要跑？”

日向甩開他的手。“放開我，影山！”

“不要！不可能！你要先答應我你不會再跑走！”

日向掙扎著推他。“放開我！”但影山只抱得更緊了。

“說你不會跑！”

“該死的，影山！我不是人類！”

“狗皮！”影山大喊。“你是我見過最人類的人！”

日向在他的懷中僵住。他緊抓著影山的上衣。他還在發抖，影山覺得他好像聽到日向在哭。

“你擠到我了，”日向把臉埋在影山懷裡說。“起來啦。”

“說你不會跑，”影山要求。

“我不會！起來！”日向又推了他但影山這次移動了；他躺到日向旁邊的草地上，沒有放開日向的手腕。他不太相信日向不會飛走。

日向像是真的影山的不信任一樣對他皺眉頭，但他沒有把手抽走。

“你為什麼要跑？”影山說。

日向睜大眼睛。“不要耍白痴，影山。”

“你才是白痴。白痴，”影山像個三歲小孩似的反擊。

日向皺眉皺得更深了但他什麼都沒說。

影山聽到很遠的地方傳來警笛聲。他不確定日向是在害怕什麼東西，但他知道日向不想被抓到是個奇蹟。

影山站起來，拉著日向一起走（他一直沒有放開他的手腕。）“走吧，呆子。我們可以躲在附近的棚屋裡面。”

*

之後，烏野排球部的眾人會告訴影山和日向他們是怎樣心照不宣的向消防隊還有相關機構隱瞞日向的事。

谷地先開始的。警察還有消防員到的時候，他們有收到一個女孩子在那棟著火的房子屋頂上面的消息，她脫口而出，“他們搞錯了！我在火災一開始時就逃出來了！”

然後她劇烈的咳嗽讓他們很緊張的給她的肺部作了一些初步的檢查，所以他們沒有太注意那幾聲，“噢對，我們錯了，對，完全錯了，絕對沒有什麼女生在屋頂上，沒有。”有什麼奇怪的地方。

他們在並不完全知情的情況下替日向隱藏他的大秘密。再之後，等到消防隊員終於走了然後烏野換了個過夜的地方，在場的只剩下烏野的隊員們。

谷地為了要去做完整一點的身體檢查被送到醫院，然後潔子其實不應該這麼晚還跟男孩們待在一起，但是沒有人敢請她離開。她是第一個接近日向的人—她張開雙手緊緊的擁抱著他。她在他的耳邊輕聲說“謝謝你，謝謝你”說了好幾次，日向全程都是僵硬的。

當她放開他之後每個人看起來都有一點點羞恥而且不太確定提起這個被避而不談的話題的正確方法是什麼。

“所以，翔陽，你一直都是個奇蹟嗎？”西谷第一個說話。

“呃，”日向揉著後頸說。“是啊。”

“但是他們一共只有七個啊，” 山口說，他的語氣好像是在說日向一定搞錯了，雖然他們剛剛才看著他跳過一間房子。“我讀了很多他們的事。然後。呃…你不在裡面？”

“我們的數量比七個多，”日向反駁他。“帝光裡面有很多我們這種的。我在六年前逃了出來。其他人在之後也逃走了，我猜。”

“但你為什麼不直接告訴我們就好？”菅原聽起來很受傷。“我的意思是，這沒有很嚴重，對吧？其他的也都有去一般高中上課。要是人們發現你也是其中之一應該不會是什麼大問題。”

這就是影山在好奇的。他不太在乎超能力小孩的存在，但就算是他也知道這已經不再像以前一樣那麼容易掀起轟動了。他們跟一般家庭一起住，去一般的高中上課，影山也沒聽說有什麼壞事發生，所以日向為什麼不直接告訴他們就好？

（日向為什麼不告訴我？他想要說。但在他的腦海中有一個聽起來像是及川的討厭聲音說，“他為什麼要告訴你？你對他又不是特別的。”）

“我爸媽要我保證不會告訴任何人，”日向小聲的說，不跟任何人有眼神接觸。

“這個嘛，”月島說，一時之間所有人的目光都放在他身上。 “要是其他人知道的話他就不能打排球了，不是嗎？”

“什麼？”影山追問。他不孤單，田中和西谷都在抗議，他們很顯然的也沒想過這種可能性。

日向縮了一下但是沒有抗議月島的瘋話，意思就是他有這麼想過。

“這太荒謬了！”影山大吼。這想法令他不舒服。在沒有日向的情形下打排球？不可能。

“他當然可以！”西谷對月島打喊。

“你的意思是你不想再跟日向一起打球嗎？”田中粗聲粗氣的說。

月島嘆氣。“不，當然不是。但他們不會讓他上場的，懂嗎？”

“不對啊，”山口抗議。“我聽說其他的奇蹟有在打籃球。”

“他們只有在敵對球隊也有奇蹟在隊伍裡時才在正式比賽被准許上場，”大地解釋，他聽起來像在道歉。

“籃球是個笨運動，”日向再次小聲說，像是他以為沒有人會聽到。影山也同意。籃球是個笨運動。

“聽著，我不是在說日向不應該跟我們一起打球，”月島謹慎的說，他在試圖成為理智意見的來源。“但你們也明白要是主管單位發現我們有一個奇蹟在隊上而且還有上場他們也許會認定我們在作弊吧？”

“我的優勢又沒有那麼多！”日向的聲音壓過田中和西谷的抗議。

“我知道，”月島用那種要所有人安靜的方式說話。“沒有一個跟你對上過的人會覺得你在身體上有不公平的優勢。”

每個人都往日向的方向看。谷地現在不在，他現在是房間裡面貨真價實的最矮個子。很難想像有人會看著日向然後覺得他在身體層面上有任何優勢。

“我的意思是，人們也許會覺得我們在作弊。他們可能會判定我們贏得的比賽是違反規定的。”

大地說，“月島是對的。我們至少需要面對這種可能性是存在的。”

大家沉默的思考這件事。

“所以…”田中說，“所以我們只要不說不就好了？”

日向抬起頭，希望在他眼睛裡閃爍，“那個有用！”

“我們不可能有辦法瞞，”菅原說。“我不是說我們要直接放棄，我只是不認為我們有辦法成功。”

“我瞞所有人瞞了六年！”日向抗議。“我隔了這麼久才第一次用我的能力！而且不太可能還會有人被困在著火的屋頂上。”

“但我們現在都知道了，”緣下指出。“一群人一起藏住一個秘密難很多。尤其考慮到田中和西谷什麼都藏不住。”

“什麼？我可以啊！”田中大喊。

“你在我們開始計畫的一個小時後就告訴大地前輩我們在計畫他的驚喜派對。”

“因為他問了而且他很可怕！”

“我誰都沒有講！”西谷說，“我不明白我為什麼也包括在裡面。”

“你說話之前完全不在腦子裡先想一遍，”緣下說。“記得你告訴我們你的社會安全號碼那次嗎？記得嗎？”

“或是你大喊Rolling Thunder 3然後是，‘就跟我的email密碼一樣’的那次，’”菅原說。

“或是你告訴我們你那個關於東峰好笑的夢那次，”田中加上一句。

“等等，什麼？”東峰眨眨眼睛說。

“因為我信任你們啊！”西谷說。

“先不談西谷的過度分享，我們要告訴教練跟武田老師嗎？”菅原問。

日向看起來又變得悲慘。“我只是想要打排球。”

“沒有人說你不能打，”影山陰暗的說，盯著在場的每一個人。

“沒有人這麼說，”大地同意。“決定了。我們對誰都不提這件事。”

日向環視他的隊友然後放鬆了下來。

“還有既然我們現在開誠佈公了，影山，你不是一個奇蹟，對吧？”菅原問。

“什麼？”影山生硬的說，被像這樣突然被牽扯進話題嚇到了。“沒有，當然不是。”

“很好，”菅原說。“那我們就沒事了。要是只有日向的話我們還可以逃過一劫，但如果你們都是我們就有大麻煩了。”

“多令人驚訝啊。王者才是比較像人體實驗品的那個，你不這麼覺得嗎？”月島嘲笑的說。

“喂！”

*

“日向，你有什麼能力？”山口之後問他。

日向一邊想一邊皺起了眉頭。“其實沒有很強。我想我的速度比較快。耐力也比較好。但說真的，在體能上我跟其他的完全不能比。Orange3的體格被設計的比較矮小，肌肉相對而言少。這應該要讓我們飛得更好，你懂吧？”

影山僵住。大地和菅原在日向的視線範圍外互看了一眼。

客觀上明白日向是個奇蹟是一回事，但這知識還沒有深植在他們的腦中。日向是被設計出來的。他是在實驗室被製造的。

“再加上，我是個失敗的實驗項目，”日向沒有注意到其他人的反應，他繼續說。

“失敗？”東峰重複。“什麼—這是什麼意思？”

日向疑惑的愣住。“就是失敗了的意思？你知道。我不好。不成功。”

不好。失敗。影山的手指抽動，他被自己想觸碰日向的衝動嚇到了。

他不是唯一有這種反應的。菅原的眼睛瞪大，影山看到他伸出了手但又縮回去。潔子的眼神柔和下來，她看起來像是想要抱住日向保護他。

但日向表現的很冷漠—像他不了解他剛剛說的話。或是那為什麼令人悲傷。

“你不是失敗者！”影山說，然後他在內心退縮了，因為他注意到他聽起來比他想表達的還要憤怒（像他大多數的話一樣。）

“我沒有說過那種話！”日向吼回去。“我說我是個失敗的實驗項目。那不一樣！”

“好啊！不要當個呆子！”影山不知道他現在為什麼要大喊大叫。

“我沒有！混帳！影山混帳！”

但是日向吼回來了，所以影山覺得那應該沒事。他們沒事了。

每一件事都維持著它應該要有的樣子。

*

不知怎的，那就結束了。

影山不太確定發現你的隊友有超能力之後的SOP是什麼，但烏野仰首闊步的接受了現實。

畢竟，又不是說日向變成了一個不一樣的人。他只是日向；吵鬧而活力充沛，像他一直以來一樣。

唯一有改變的大概就是影山現在在“奇蹟”被提到時變得稍微敏感一點了。

（他從集訓回來之後去查了他們的資料。其他的奇蹟看起來很高很壯碩而且外表很恐怖。他們不像是高中一年級，日向完全不像是他們的一員。）

所以在他的同學談起他們時，影山豎起耳朵在旁邊偷聽。

“你覺得他們說得那些關於奇蹟的事是真的嗎？”

“不可能。聽起來超假的，你不覺得嗎？”

“但其實還算合理啊？不是嗎？”

“多可怕啊！我希望不是！要是那是真的，我晚上都沒辦法安心睡覺了。”

“你們在說什麼？”影山插話。

他們在聽到影山的聲音時都被嚇到了。他們盯著他，完全呆愣著。影山想起來他在此之前從來沒有參與過他同學們的話題過。他甚至不記得他們的名字。

“呃。你知道那些奇蹟們的流言？”一個女孩子鼓起勇氣說，她的表情像是覺得他會開始對她吼一樣。

“什麼流言？”他生硬的說，努力嘗試著聽起來禮貌一點。

“說奇蹟們是設計來當殺手的那一個，”一個男孩不敢置信的說。

“什麼？”影山說。那三個人退縮了一下然後他意識到他聽起來有點像在怒吼。

“兄弟，網路上傳的轟轟烈烈欸，”另一個男孩說。 “還有新聞。大家都在說奇蹟們是被設計成殺手跟士兵的―他們說奇蹟們殺了很多人。”

“這笨透了，”影山說。“這是我聽過最笨的事。”

“隨便啦，”他的同學說，回去跟他的朋友聊天，不再搭理影山。

影山搖搖頭。

這是他聽過最蠢的事。

*

影山完全沒把這種想法當真。因為，面對現實吧，日向有超能力的事完全沒有日向打排球來得重要。

他甚至一點都不好奇。他知道山口有一堆問題想要問，田中跟西谷也一樣。

（“誰都不準問日向帝光的事，”大地有一天叫日向去儲藏室拿東西支開他，對剩下的人這麼說。菅原站在他旁邊不認同的看著大家，意味著三年級自己有先行討論過了。

“日向不想讓其他人知道，我們現在知道了並不是他自己刻意造成的。所以如果他不想說，我們就不會問，懂了嗎？”

而且他說這話的時候表情超級可怕所以沒有人敢違抗命令。）

但影山…不在乎，如果日向想告訴他，沒關係。可是他不需要知道。

*

他在脫口說出，“你今天應該在我家過夜”然後日向愣住之前都沒有想過他們的第二個問題。

接著他想，該死的。

他們的練習時間比其他人長，他們練習到烏養教練喊他們回家為止。然後武田老師提醒他們明天有一場考試，如果不及格就要留下來補習，而且不能參加下一場比賽。

他們露出一模一樣的恐懼表情，然後日向跟影山一起在影山家努力唸書唸到半夜。

接著影山說了，“你今天應該在我家過夜，”因為日向看起來快昏了而且他母親吩咐他不能讓日向騎腳踏車回家。她已經跟日向的父母通知過了。

影山沒有多想（大部分是因為他專注在明天的考試上）直到日向愣住然後影山像起來了。

因為，對。他們親吻過一次接著完全避而不談。

但日向接下來只是露出笑容。“好啊影山！我累翻了。”

*

在黑暗中，日向睡在他旁邊的棉被上，在他的房間，他們精神上和肉體上都累了，影山於是忘了大地的命令然後昏昏欲睡的問，“你為什麼不提起其他奇蹟的事？”

“你是指什麼？”日向聽起來也一樣昏昏欲睡。

“你認識他們，對吧？”

“對？”

“你想要跟他們對話嗎？”

“不。我不想。”

“他們不是你的朋友嗎？”影山不完全確定他為什麼想聽到日向的回答。這只是有點怪。日向有很多朋友；他喜歡所有人而且所有人也喜歡他。他還是跟他國中的朋友頻繁的聯絡（讓影山有點困惑）。所以，對影山而言最詭異的不是日向有超能力，而是日向還沒有跟奇蹟們重新聯繫上。

“不是。不算。我是說，我還算喜歡他們啦，我猜。但我不會說他們是我的朋友。”

影山點頭，因為這還蠻有道理的。某種層面上。他以為他馬上就要睡著了，但是日向繼續說下去。

“我在帝光有一個朋友。一個叫做Black的實驗項目。他是我最好的朋友。我很想他。要是他逃走了，我不管怎樣一定會去找他的。”

日向的聲音好難過。影山不喜歡難過的日向。這就是不對―違背了事物的正常軌跡。“他是怎麼樣的人？”

“跟研磨很像，”日向說。“安靜，存在感低。但是很聰明！他觀察人類，像研磨一樣。他一定會是一個好舉球員。”

然後影山在黑暗中翻了個白眼，因為他一點都不喜歡這種想法。

“他怎麼了？”他粗聲粗氣的問。

“他跟我一樣是失敗的實驗，”日向難過的說。“所以他大概已經過世很久了。”

影山坐起來。“這是什麼意思？”

日向也跟著坐起來盯著影山，快速的眨眼睛像是剛剛從夢中醒來。“沒有意思，”他急促的說。

“喂，”影山說，他抓住日向的上衣（他不確定為什麼。抓住日向感覺很自然，確保他不會消失，飛走。）“你在說什―”

但日向大大的微笑像是他揭露了什麼東西。他跟影山做出一樣的動作，抓住影山的上衣，然後拉著他接吻。

是的。影山沒有要再問下去，尤其現在他們在接吻。像這樣擁有日向，溫暖而且相互交纏；沒有東西可以讓他停下來。

然後他們因為都沒辦法呼吸而分開了；他們大聲的喘氣。

他們兩個還是很累。他們明天還是有考試；還是有要準備的比賽。他們都知道這不會更進一步。（在任何方面，在琦玉的草坡上可能的事在影山家都不可能發生，他父母就睡在隔壁。）

但影山需要知道。所以他問了最後的問題。

“這個…可以嗎？你不介意嗎？”

日向看著他的方式好像他瘋了。“你在開玩笑嗎？這超棒的。親你幾乎跟和你一起打排球一樣好。喔天，影山。要是我們可以同時做這兩件事有多棒啊？”

影山想了想然後點頭。

是啊。那一定棒呆了。


	5. Chapter 5

日向還是不怎麼確定他跟影山現在算不算是在交往。

他覺得要是他們之前沒有在交往，他們現在大概也沒有因為他們的相處模式沒有什麼改變除了偶爾他們會在練習後稍微親吻摟抱一下。

但他完全不困擾。他想，不管他們現在的關係是什麼，至少他們現在有了共識，這才是唯一重要的。

*

事情的發展很好。真的很好。

他們贏了比賽。烏野隊員們知道他是個變種人但是不在意。他擁有影山。就連他的成績也是史無前例的好，因為谷地現在經常跟他一起唸書。

他人生中的每一件事都讓他無比開心。

所以當然，霉運降臨了。

*

他回到家，沒有注意到他母親比平時安靜。他沒有看見她望向他的眼神，像是在確認他還存在。他父親到家吃晚餐。他很多話，夏也很多話，他們兩個都沒有注意到他們的父母不似平常健談。

他跟夏一起看電視，她早早就回床上睡覺了。他很累於是也想做同樣的事，但他的父母表情嚴肅的進到客廳然後他父親開口說，“翔陽，我們需要談談。”

日向僵在原地。他從來沒遇過這種狀況，但他很確定父母說“我們需要談談”的時候沒有好事會發生。

當然，他第一個想法是他還沒有告訴他父母烏野已經知道他的秘密。第二個則是他瞞著他們他跟影山偶爾會親熱的事（天，他希望他們想談的是這個。告訴他的父母他是同性戀比告訴他們人們知道他是變種人簡單太多了。他很確定他們對他是同性戀的反應會比較好。他們其實還蠻喜歡影山的。）

“呃…”他說，想要拖時間。 

“翔陽，你最近有看新聞嗎？”澤子溫柔的問。

日向眨眨眼。聽起來不像是關於烏野或影山的。“沒有？”

澤子咬緊下唇。她看向她表情依然嚴肅的丈夫。“翔陽，奇蹟們最近常常上新聞。有很多的…負面報導。”

“那是什麼意思？”日向問，感覺到緊張和謹慎。

“意思是…”廣成有點不知所措。他不知道該怎麼跟他的兒子，陽光似的，完美的，他深愛著的兒子解釋這回事。“人們在表達他們對奇蹟們去一般高中上學的擔憂。他們開始說他們是危險的。” 

日向沒有回應。

他的父母沒有問過。他們所知的只有帝光製造有超能力的人類。他們所知的只有帝光想殺了他。他們所知的只有很多帝光科學家因為非法的人體實驗而被判刑。

但他們從來不問帝光為什麼製造他，而日向也從來不說。

日向不太注意新聞，他完全不知道人們對奇蹟們的言論。

可是他心裡有底。

“這個嘛。他們是。危險。”日向低頭盯著他自己的手。

廣成跟澤子互看了一眼。日向是他們的奇蹟，他們的孩子，對他們祈禱的回應。他們在人跡罕至的路邊找到他時沒有問他；他們只把這整件事視為命運。這是他們的兒子—他從哪裡來或他們怎麼找到他有什麼重要的？他是他們的。

“他們也許會舉辦一場特別訪談，對日本自衛隊處理事情的方式提出質疑，”澤子告訴她兒子。“如果進展不順利... 他們也許會把他們關起來。奇蹟們。”

她指的是其他的奇蹟。

“我們不會被影響到，”廣成快速的說。“你是—你會是安全的。我們只是覺得—我們只是覺得你有知情的全權利。還有你需要更小心。沒有人知道你是什麼比任何時候都重要。”

日向退縮了一下然後希望他父母不會注意到。

“也許，”澤子開口，“也許你現在不應該繼續打排球。”

“什麼？”日向大叫。“這有什麼關聯？”

澤子看起來很難受。“你贏了很多球賽，小翔。他們會錄影。如果你進得了全國賽—那會吸引很多關注。”

“不，不可能，”日向說。不打排球？

“只是暫時的，小翔，”廣成求他。“你還在一年級。還會有其他的比賽的。”

“沒有了！不一樣的！這是我們最後的機會了！”

他的意思是，他們最後一次跟三年級一起打球的機會。跟大地跟菅原跟東峰跟潔子。這是他們最後一次作為這支隊伍，這個烏野的機會。

“翔陽，我知道現在你很難理解，但是人生中有很多事情比排球重要，”廣成說。“你需要想得遠一點。”

日向握緊拳頭因為一方面，是，他明白，但另一方面，排球是他的一切。

沉默彷彿要無限延伸。

“你覺得—”澤子開口。她停住，被她的問題意味著什麼嚇到了，但她還是繼續問，“你覺得奇蹟們對公眾而言是有危險的嗎？”

日向聳肩，有點抗拒。他還是聚焦在沒有排球，他為什麼要回答。

“翔陽，”廣成嚴厲的說。

“我跟他們已經六年沒說過話了，”他繃著臉說。“我不知道他們現在是怎樣的人。”

廣成嘆氣。他想要問更多問題，但他太懦弱了。

他害怕那些問題的答案。

“我不要放棄排球，”日向說。

“就…小心點，現在。想一想。我們之後再談，”廣成說。

“我不要，”日向說。他不會讓步的。

可是他的父母看起來跟他一樣堅決。

*

日向睡不著。

太多事情塞在他腦海裡。他花了一些時間去網路上查人們對奇蹟的言論，他最糟糕的猜測被證實了。他現在想著他母親的問題—你覺得其他奇蹟是危險的嗎？—還有他的答案，我不知道。

因為他們是，他們絕對是危險的。

但他們應該要被關起來嗎？這才是真正的問題，這才是他不知道答案的問題。

第一次的，日向希望他知道他們現在變成了什麼樣子。他在網路上找過，找到一堆Yellow的訪談（還有他的模特兒工作，天，那到底是在搞什麼？）還讀到他們現在都在打籃球（籃球。認真的。為什麼是籃球？籃球遜爆了。而且他們都好高。簡直是對身高的浪費。超不公平的。）但這些都沒辦法幫助他了解他們現在是哪種人，還有他應不應該在乎他們可能會被監禁。

他想念Black。

Black會知道該怎麼做。Black總是會把事情計畫好。

*

但他沒辦法跟Black說話，所以他決定打給研磨。

他們主要用電子郵件跟簡訊聯絡；研磨不喜歡用電話，日向尊重他。可是他需要找個人說話，而研磨是唯一清楚來龍去脈的人。

“我應該怎麼做？”日向求他，他先前一點也不連貫的丟了一堆句子―他們要我放棄排球；我不知道他們危不危險，他們危險嗎？他們應該被關起來嗎？我會被關起來嗎？排球，研磨，排球！―而研磨耐心的聆聽。

“我不…認為你有可以插手的餘地…”研磨說。

“別說這種話！”日向哀求。“別這樣，研磨，你比我聰明！我需要你告訴我該怎麼做！”

“你想要做什麼？”

“打排球！”

“還有？”

“還有—！”日向停下來。他想要什麼？“我只是—我不知道。研磨，你覺得他們危險嗎？”

研磨知道。研磨比他還懂。他傾聽，急切的需要一個答案，電話彼方沉默了一會然後研磨給出了他思考後的答案。 

“我想…我想他們大概很像你，翔陽。”

“他們跟我一點也不像！”日向低吼，湧上他心頭的惡毒連他自己都嚇到了。他試圖冷靜，但他辦不到。 “他們是成功品。他們的狀況跟我完全不一樣！帝光殺了我。他們是被選擇的，被祝福的。帝光愛他們。你不—你不明白失敗品的處境是什麼樣子。我們完全不同。”

“這個…”研磨說，日向可以聽到他聲音裡的難受而他為自己的失控感到抱歉。“你想要離開帝光。”

“我當然想！”

“…他們也是…”

日向停下來思考。他之前沒有考慮到這點。

他們逃走了。他們像他一樣逃離了。就是說，雖然他們是成功品，他們還是一樣想離開。

他們當然想。天，他們當然想離開。日向回想著他在那裡的時光—他在過去六年刻意迴避的，他試圖遺忘的。在那一刻，他失去了他自己。他不再是日向翔陽，他是GM-O394。他是Orange。

*

一共有十四個基因群，每個世代都有十四個實驗項目，每個顏色各一個。

他們是世代“奇蹟”，第十三個有可用實驗項目的世代。他們不算是朋友，也不是家人。

但他們是彼此僅有的。

奇蹟是第一個成功實驗項目佔多數的世代：Blue，Purple，Green， Yellow， Red，Gray，Pink，Gold跟Rainbow都被認定是成功。

剩下的都是失敗品。

奇蹟Rainbow第一個死去。Orange這時候才懂死亡這詞是什麼意思。

White接著也死了—Orange記得她每次使用能力時就會變得更衰弱。這是他第一次覺得自己是幸運的。他也許是個失敗品沒錯，跟她一樣，但至少他的能力不會害死他。

Gray被視為無用的然後消失了。Silver死在101室。接下來Brown失控了然後引發了一場爆炸。他們在大火中失去了Brown還有Gold。一個接一個，失敗品被排除了，直到剩下他跟Black跟成功們。

“他們會殺了我們，Orange，” Black曾經說過。

“他們也許不會，”Orange當時回答。“人們總是會讓你驚訝。”

Orange憐憫其他的實驗項目因為他們看不到他能看見的。他是唯一有較強視力的，所以只有他看得見外面的世界。

他告訴他們說他們應該要離開，但只有Black聽他說話。

“你為什麼覺得外面的世界會比較好？”Yellow問。

“我們沒辦法在外面生存，”Blue說。

“外面太危險了，”Pink說。

“我們不是人類，”Red想要說服他。“而我們永遠無法在人類社會生活。”

只有Black傾聽，但就連Black都不抱希望。“你在幻想，Orange，”他說。“我們不可能逃得出去。”

*

但他們逃出來了。不知怎的，這些人想通了。

突然之間，日向翔陽感受到難以承受的悲傷。

他想著他好多年前曾經跟Black說過的話。

“人們比你以為的還要良善。”

而他是正確的。離開帝光後，成為日向翔陽後，他遇見了很多的良善。他的父母，他國中的朋友，他的烏野隊友，他遇過的每一個排球員。

他想著他的世界變得多廣闊：廣成和澤子，夏，影山，研磨，谷地—他的人生中有好多他愛的人。還有愛他的人。這證明了其他奇蹟嗎是錯的—這世界有給人體實驗品的位置。

而日向現在明白了。“他們不能再被關起來。”

研磨跟著日向沉默了很久，讓他思考，讓他回憶；研磨從來不害怕安靜，所以他只是把手機貼在耳邊，不發一語的讓日向得出自己的結論。

“我同意，”研磨說。“我想…我想每個人受的折磨都夠多了…我想他們值得一次為自己決定的機會。但翔陽…你沒有幫助他們的能力。”

“但是—！”

“還有，我想要你是自由的，”研磨的聲音前所未有的用力。“你是我的朋友，翔陽，所以自私的，我只在乎你。請不要做任何…魯莽的事。”

日向翻了個白眼，雖然研磨看不到。

“你的父母是對的。如果你進了全國，其他的奇蹟可能會認出你。他們可以暴露你。”

日向吞了口口水。他閉上眼睛想著他擁有的選項。

沒有一個可以讓他保住排球。

*

隔天早上是一場沉默的戰爭。

“我打電話給武田老師告訴他我們不希望你繼續打排球，”他母親說。“為了健康因素。”

日向的指甲刺進掌心。“只要認識是我的人都不會相信我生病了。”

他從來沒有生過病。作為變種人的好處之一。

“他們不需要相信，他們只需要接受。”澤子說，她的聲音堅定。日向很固執，但他的母親也一樣。她害怕有人會奪走她的兒子，所以她很堅決的要保護他，就算她的兒子會為此討厭她。

日向不知道怎麼反抗—他從來沒做過這種事。

他的父親說過，人生中有很多事情比排球重要。

他之後才想到該怎麼回應；他希望他當場就想到了：人生中有很多事情比安全重要。

他們在吵架，夏意識到了，就算她不了解發生了什麼事。她知道她的家人們不開心，她也不開心。她靠在日向身邊，伸手想要牽住她哥哥的手，無意識的選邊站。

廣成開著電視新聞台，這讓他難過。他們宣布特別訪談已經確定舉辦。他們會對負責那些孩子們的日本自衛隊士兵提問，也會要求那些奇蹟們親自回答問題。

要是不順利的話會怎麼樣？日本的每個人都會看著他們回答那些問題。要是人們決定他們不喜歡他們聽到的怎麼辦？要是他們要求奇蹟們被隔離怎麼辦？

廣成看著他靠在一起的兒子女兒。他看著他的妻子，因為憂心而臉色蒼白但是心志堅定。

他考慮要不要搬去蘇格蘭。

*

新聞在採訪東京的路人對奇蹟們的想法。

“我不知道…”一個婦人說。“他們是在實驗室裡被製造出來的…他們不可能有靈魂吧？他們不是人類…”

“你不可以把電視關掉嗎？”澤子生氣的罵她的丈夫。

“我想要聽，”日向固執的說。

“不，你不需要聽這種垃圾，”澤子告訴他。“請把你的盤子給我；你應該要去上學了。”

日向盯著他剩下的早飯。他站起來把盤子拿去給他母親的時候電視正好播到記者去採訪高中生。

日向會注意到單純只是因為那個記者說這是奇蹟們其中之一就讀的高中，但日向不記得（昨天晚上查資料的時候）哪一個他先前的同伴是讀誠凛的。

“你覺得他們在你的學校裡的真正意圖是什麼？”那個記者對一個緊張的高大的紅髮男生問。

突然之間，有另一個人出現在那裡，站在那個紅髮男身前，看起來冷漠且駭人。

“我們只是想要自由的活著。”

日向鬆開手中的盤子。

它在碰到地板的瞬間碎裂，把大家都嚇到了。

“小翔！”他母親責怪的說。

日向覺得他的全身都失去了溫度，像他被丟掉冰冷的海水中一樣。他覺得他的心臟停止了跳動。他不記得怎麼說話，怎麼移動，怎麼呼吸。

“小翔？”澤子擔憂的問。

他看向他的母親，雙眼大睜，像他看見了一個鬼魂。

他剛剛的確看到了鬼魂。

“那是Black，”他說。

“翔陽？”廣成關掉電視往他兒子靠近。

他的父母不知道這為什麼重要，因為他們沒有問過帝光的事，他也沒有告訴他們。

“Black還活著。”

這改變了一切。

*

因為如果Black還活著，很多事情終於說得通了。

其他的不可能自己逃走。永遠不能。其他的不可能違背帝光的科學家（Orange也不能。畢竟，他不算是自己逃出來的。他只是把握住眼前的機會。）其他的活在對101室的恐懼之中（像Orange一樣）還有最後一點，其他的不可能想到要尋求人類的協助。

但是Black—Black會的。Black一次又一次的被送到101室但他還是會反抗。Black很聰明，比所有人以為的都要聰明，他可以規劃好一個逃走計畫。Black什麼都做得到。

而且Black不危險。這個是日向確定的，雖然他已經六年沒見過他的朋友。Black永遠不會傷害任何人。

我們只是想要自由的活著。

Black如果認為其他的會傷害他人的話他就不會幫助他們逃出來。

我們只是想要自由的活著。

日向吞了口口水。這意味著到頭來，其他人真的跟他是一樣的。甚至是籃球—也許他們像他愛排球一樣的愛著籃球。也許他們有父母，跟他一樣，會為他們擔心的人。也許他們有仰慕他們的弟弟妹妹；也許他們有會相互依靠的隊友。

也許他們也有他們自己的影山—一個搭檔，一個不在乎他們是變種人的人，一個想要待他們身邊的人。

“我要出門了，”日向說。“去學校。我現在就需要去上學，抱歉。”

他抓著他的書包衝出家門，幾乎沒有聽到他父母在他離開時喊住他的聲音。


	6. Chapter 6

有時候影山在練習前不會見到日向，所以他沒有察覺那天有哪裡不正常的地方。

因為他們兩個會纏著谷地要她在午餐時教他們功課，他們三個通常會一起吃午餐。但有時候日向會跟他的同學在聊天而影山不想要打擾。

所以當日向練習遲到時（就是說，比影山晚了三分鐘，一般來說不算遲到，但是對日向來說是前所未聞的），影山轉頭去看是什麼出錯了，還是日向只是單純的晚到這樣影山就可以嘲笑他了。

日向臉上的表情很清楚的表明有事不對勁。

“日向！”烏養大喊。“你不應該在這裡。武田老師告訴我你父母親打了電話來。”

“什麼？”影山問。烏野全員都停下手邊的事看著這場對話，因為他們也想問一樣的問題。

“是啊，”日向點頭。“我知道。但我爸媽錯了。我沒事。”

“日向同學，如果你有健康上的狀況—”武田開口。

“什麼？”影山再問一次。

“我媽錯了。我沒有生病。”

“生病？”西谷大叫。“翔陽，你生病了？”

“我剛剛才說我沒有！”

“你看起來沒病，”田中觀察他。

“我沒有！我可以證明！”日向看起來絕對沒病，但是有事情不對勁。

“日向同學，”武田嚴肅的說。“如果你的父母親現在有理由不同意你打排球，作為一個教育者，我需要支持他們的決定—”

“什麼？”影山大喊。

日向抬頭挺胸站的挺直。他的眼神很嚇人—如果影山現在跟日向比排球，他懷疑他會輸。日向看起來像是準備好要弒神了。 

“我爸媽不想要我打排球是因為我是個奇蹟。”

在場所有烏野球員進行了以下的思考程序—他剛剛真的說了那些話嗎？他知道他剛剛把那些話說出口了嗎？—除了烏養和武田，他們只是疑惑的皺眉。

烏養笑了。“哈，哈，日向，好好笑喔。”

然後影山往日向的方向伸出手因為他知道接下來會發生什麼事，他知道日向要做什麼，而他絕望的想阻止他。

但他太遲了。日向發出橘色的光芒然後起跳。他向上跳直到頭撞到體育館的天花板。

“噢我的天！”烏養說。武田失去平衡坐到地上，不敢相信的往上方看。

日向慢慢降落而烏養再說了一次“我的天。”

“翔陽！我以為你不想要其他人知道？”西谷問。

“有人可能會看到，呆子！”影山大叫。因為才剛剛放學，大概還有很多人正經過體育館外面。

“日向，怎麼了？”菅原問。

“等一下，等一下，”烏養說。“你們為什麼都不驚訝？”

每個人都盯著他看。

“你們都知道了？！”烏養驚叫。

“每個人馬上就都會知道了，”日向說。“三天後會有一場特別訪談，奇蹟們會在現場接受採訪。我要去那裡。我要告訴所有人我是什麼。”

影山抓住日向的領子然後把他拉近。“你剛才說了什麼？”

日向瞪著他。“你明明就有聽到！我要跟其他的奇蹟們站在一起！我只是覺得你們應該要第一個知道！”

“日向，我不確定你有考慮周全—”大地小心措辭。

“我有！我花了一整天在想！我這輩子沒有這麼用力的想過一件事情！”

影山晃他。“這對他們有什麼用？你在那裡要怎樣改善情況？”

“我不知道！”日向吼回去，“我就是需要去，好嗎？”

“不！”影山吼。“你不需要！媽的，你怎麼可以自私成這樣？”

日向僵在他的手中。然後他往影山撞，讓他摔倒在地，接著直接往他的臉揍。

*  
不管發生了多少次，日向攻擊他的時候總是毫無預警。影山從來沒有精通過不要惹日向生氣的這門藝術。

這一次他也很生氣。這一次，他想要反擊，打回去，把日向壓制住然後讓他服從。

“自私？你覺得這是自私？”日向喊，“你這個混蛋，你完全不懂—”

大地跟東峰把日向從影山身上拉開然後西谷和田中馬上控制住影山，防止他攻擊。

“你們兩個都給我冷靜下來！”大地說。“日向，這是你的選擇，沒有人有權利去改變你的想法。但你了解這影響到的不只有你一個人，對吧？”

日向停止掙扎。他點點頭。“是，我知道。這就是我為什麼要先告訴你們。我知道這可能代表我們會失去比賽資格。我很抱歉，但我不是因為自私的理由決定去做的，我發誓。”

不，影山想。我完全不是這個意思。

但他在對日向說出他的情感的這門藝術上也不是什麼專家。這是影山的錯—他知道這是他的錯。他從來沒辦法好好跟別人表達自己。大多數時候，日向懂他。比世界上所有其他人還要懂。日向和影山說著同樣的語言。但有時候，有時候這種理解是不夠的。影山就是不知道怎麼說出口。

“拜託你，可以向我們解釋一下，”菅原溫和的說。“你之前看起來不太在乎其他的奇蹟們。你為什麼要為了他們這麼做？”

日向握緊拳頭而且全身顫抖好像要找人打架，或是哭泣。他抬起頭但是眼神沒有專注在任何人身上。他臉上的表情像是一個退伍軍人一樣，那種被過去的陰影籠罩著的表情。

“三年。”

每個人只是看著日向。影山環視四周然後確認對的，不只是他。沒有人明白日向現在在說什麼。

日向吞口水。“他們比我在帝光多待了三年。”

影山還是想要大喊“所以呢？”因為他完全不知道這有什麼重要的。他知道其他人也一樣疑惑，大家都跟他一樣。但所以人都維持沉默，因為就算他們不明白日向的意思，他們至少清楚他的話語中暗藏的是某些非常令人痛苦的事。

“然後也許—也許我什麼也沒辦法做到，去幫助他們，”日向說。“我明白的，我明白。我當時只是個小孩子。但如果只有我可以是自由的，是安全的，那就是不對的。不管有什麼要發生在他們身上，那件事也應該要發生在我身上。他們的命運跟我應該要是一樣的。”

影山轉身離開體育館，他要是不走，他可能會去揍日向，而這一點忙都幫不上。

他想要再次對那個男孩大吼，“你怎麼可以自私成這樣？”他想要搖晃他，讓他了解。

因為也許日向已經準備好對抗全世界；也許日向已經準備好承擔此舉帶來的後果。

但影山沒有。如果他們決定把日向關在某種政府機構，某種影山見不到他的地方裡面怎麼辦？到那時候影山要怎麼做？日向難道不在乎所有愛著他的人都要看著他受折磨嗎？

*  
影山在他到青葉城西之前都不知道他要往哪裡去。（他甚至不知道他正在往哪個方向走。不知道他的腿要把他引領到哪裡去。但是他現在到達了目的地，然後他想，是啊。這就是他現在需要去的地方。）

不是因為他覺得及川是比他還要好的舉球員。他還蠻確定及川不是。也不只是因為及川（還有研磨，還有赤葦，還有很多東京學校的厲害球員）擊敗過他，而影山為此尊敬他的緣故。

是因為曾經在一段時間裡，及川是他的前輩，某個他仰慕著，就算現在他也還是相信懂得比影山自己多的人。

就是這樣。及川能搞懂影山不清楚的東西。所以他想他會來這裡是因為他還是相信及川可以提供建議，提供某種影山沒有的智慧。

“小飛雄？”及川在看到影山的時候驚訝的問。

“你在這裡幹嘛？”金田一不爽的問。

影山忽略他然後完全把注意力聚焦在及川身上。“我需要跟你談話，單獨的。”

及川歪頭微笑。“好啊！這絕對不能錯過。”

“喂！”岩泉大吼。“我們還有練習。”

“不會花多久時間的，小岩！”及川雀躍的說。“來吧，小飛雄，不過你要說的最好不要太無聊。”

*  
影山跟著及川到了一個很少人經過的地方，思索著他到底該問什麼。

“所以呢？又是小不點的事嗎？”及川問。

“對，”影山說。

“說真的，小飛雄，你不能在你們每次出了什麼問題的時候就跑來找我！這個嘛，你知道我的價碼！如果你想要我的建議，你就需要向我低頭—”

影山四肢著地的磕頭，“拜託你，拜託，我需要你的幫助。”

一秒，兩秒，三秒，及川什麼都沒有說。影山在想他是不是又在拍照。他抬起頭去看及川有沒有在注意他。

及川沒有在拍照。他臉上的表情超奇怪的。唯一一次，他沒有為自己對上影山時的勝利而趾高氣昂的微笑。及川非常嚴肅的說，“飛雄，到底發生什麼事了？”

影山低著頭。他的手在顫抖。“日向―日向要去做一件很蠢的事。我沒辦法阻止他，不知道我辦不到。但是―他可能會受傷。或―或更糟糕的。我不知道要怎麼幫他。”

又是另一段沉默。接著，“站起來，”及川生硬的說。“你最好給我把來龍去脈都交待清楚。我要傳簡訊給小岩說我撒謊了，這其實會花上蠻長一段時間。”

*  
及川，詭異的，相當優雅的接受了日向是個變種人的事實。（影山覺得這不算在洩漏日向的秘密；如果日向要跟全世界公布的話，現在這個時間點有誰知道感覺不太重要）。及川聽到影山的解釋時抬起了一邊的眉毛，但除此之外就沒有什麼其他的反應。

“我的天，小飛雄，”及川在影山結束後說。“他們不會把他關起來的。”

“真的嗎？”影山說，希望減輕了一些他背負的壓力。因為某些不知名的原因，如果某件事是從及川口中說出的，那影山就會覺得這是真的。

“他有家人朋友。日本政府不會毫無理由的監禁一個處在這種狀況下的高中一年級的。會有太多負面輿論。”

“噢，”影山說，漸漸的恢復他不知何時屏住的呼吸。

“最糟的情況也只不過是他不能再打排球而已，但他們會—”

“那更糟糕了啊！”影山脫口而出，焦慮排山倒海的湧上。

及川停下來然後拋給影山一個被惹怒的眼神。“好吧，你跟我要來一場關於適當的第一順位的小小對話—”

“我是說，我知道沒有更糟糕，”影山皺著眉頭說，“但是一樣糟糕。”

及川的表情清楚的表明了他對影山的優先順序還是有疑慮，所以影山在身側握緊拳頭試圖向他解釋。 “日向—日向跟我很像。他需要排球。排球是最重要的東西。如果他們告訴他他再也不能打排球，那…就像把他送進監獄一樣，懂嗎？也許他會是活著的，但他不會是自由的。”

“如果他現在做出要坦白的決定，那對他而言，很顯然有其他東西比排球重要。”

“我知道，我知道，”影山掙扎。他再次想著他有多高興他沒有和他的老隊友一樣去青葉城西。再一次的，他遇見了老問題，他沒有可以完整表達他自己的詞―他不知道能讓他被了解的字眼。（日向有時候會誤解影山，但在重要的事情上，他永遠，永遠都懂。）“但是—日向在為了這件事犧牲自己。他自己也明白。他會毀掉他自己的快樂而我不能呆站在一邊什麼都不做。”

“哼嗯嗯，”及川思考了一下現在的情況，影山猜想及川大概同時在消化很多情報。

“只是為了澄清，你不是一個變種人，正確？”

“什麼？不。”影山疑惑為什麼大家一直這樣問他。

“好，”及川愉快的點點頭。“我不能說我完全理解為什麼這對你這麼重要。但是呢，也許我懂。”他歪著頭看著他的前後輩。影山再次覺得及川所知的比他表現出來的還要多。“我有個主意。”

“真的嗎？”影山說。

“小飛雄，你現在應該懂排球不是一項會因為一個天才球員而左右勝負的運動了。”

影山皺眉。“這有什麼關聯？”

及川拍了拍他的頭。“還是跟以前一樣沒用；我在告訴你一個公認的排球常識。某一件我敢打賭全日本的排球員都認同的事。”

“那是什麼意思？”

及川翻了個白眼。“意思就是我們有很多通電話需要打。還有‘我們’指的是我，因為天知道你一點忙都幫不上。”

“嘿！”影山不知道他在說什麼，但是他知道他被罵了。

他也覺得他好像被拯救了。所以他不介意那句話。

*  
研磨收到他這輩子最嚇人的簡訊時已經放學了。

他躺在沙發上，頭枕著黑尾的腿，他在打電動，黑尾在看電視。他的手機跳出日向傳了簡訊來的提醒時他按下遊戲機的暫停鍵去讀它。

我要去那場特別訪談。我要告訴全世界我是什麼。

研磨坐起來，致使黑尾擔心的看著他。

研磨閉上眼睛。他最近看新聞的時候總是很焦慮。這些“反奇蹟”的情緒讓他很不舒服。他希望日向可以保持低調。日向昨晚打電話來的時候，他希望他可以說服日向靜待風波過去。

他睜開眼睛看到黑尾憂心的表情。

他知道自己也一樣隱藏太久了。

“阿黑。我需要告訴你一些事情，是關於我和翔陽的。”

黑尾在研磨真正開始說話之前看起來就很震驚，而研磨想了想他的措辭在他男友耳中是什麼樣子然後皺眉。“笨蛋。不是你想的那樣。是關於我爸的。”

“你爸？”黑尾驚訝的說。

“是啊，”研磨低下頭。他沒辦法直視黑尾而且他握緊他的手機緊到他的手在痛。“我爸是個怪物，阿黑。”

“研磨，”黑尾責怪。“有人最近對你說了什麼嗎？你知道—”

“不，”研磨打斷。“你需要聽我說。我爸做了一些很恐怖的事。”

所以黑尾聆聽。

*  
研磨停下來時他發現他在流淚。他用袖子擦掉鼻涕然後揉揉眼睛。

黑尾環住他把他拖進黑尾的懷抱和溫度中。

“笨蛋。你個笨蛋。你知道這些事情多久了？”黑尾對研磨說。

“一段時間了，”研磨說，臉磨蹭著黑尾的上衣。他把眼淚鼻涕都弄到黑尾身上了，但這不就是長時間的童年好友轉變成的男朋友的功用嗎？

“你可以更早告訴我的。”

“我知道。我只是—沒辦法說出口。”

黑尾拉開距離這樣他就可以看到研磨的臉。他的表情嚴肅且近乎致命。“他有傷害你嗎？”

研磨搖搖頭然後黑尾稍微放鬆了點。“不。他是個好父親。我還是―我還是在乎他。”

黑尾身邊的致命氛圍消散了，然後他皺眉。“這跟烏野的矮冬瓜有什麼關係？”

研磨嘆氣。“我正要說到那裡…”

*  
黑尾看起來沒辦法好好接受日向是個奇蹟的事實。“那個矮冬瓜？烏野十號，日向翔陽？那個人？”

“是，阿黑，”研磨第一百萬次說。“日向翔陽，烏野十號。他是個奇蹟。”

“你確定？”

“是的，阿黑。”

“不是那個一年級舉球員？”

“不。至少就我所知不是。”

“吭，”黑尾說。他思考了一下子。然後，突然的，他說，“以防下次再有這種情況發生，研磨，‘我需要告訴你一些事情，是關於我和翔陽的。’不是一個用來開啟和你男友的對話的好方法。”

“我明白，我很抱歉。雖然你一樣是笨蛋。”

“還算公平，”黑尾問研磨，“所以？你想怎麼做？”

研磨皺眉。“我什麼實質的幫助都辦不到。我只是—我只是希望我有那個能力。我不喜歡現在公眾突然覺得奇蹟們是危險的這件事。我不想要他們任何一個再次被監禁。但我尤其不想看到翔陽因為我父親的罪孽再次受苦。”

“不，你是對的。你也不該。”黑尾掏出手機開始快速的打字。

“呃… 你在跟誰傳簡訊？”

“排球部。還有木兔。跟大地。”

“呃… 為什麼？”

“相信我，”黑尾微笑。

然後研磨相信。

*  
訪談前的那個晚上，日向無預警的出現在影山家門前。他們在那天過後還沒有真正說過話；日向不參加練習而且他們也不一起唸書了。他們在前院遇見，影山同時把門在他身後關上。他盯著日向，疑惑著他是否出現了幻覺。

“我馬上就要去東京了，”日向在影山家門口說。“我告訴我父母我是要來你家讀書。”

“那你為什麼真的到了？”影山問，他的眉頭皺得更深了。

日向聳肩。“我猜我只是想要說再見。”

影山用盡全力保持冷靜。不要對他大吼大叫，他提醒自己。不要揍他也不要吼他。

“你可不可以…”影山吞口水，注意到他的語氣比他願意流露的還要憤怒。“就…為什麼？”

日向悲傷的微笑，他這次明白了影山的意思。“Black還活著。”

“你的那個朋友？”影山問。日向點頭。影山陷入沉默，他覺得反胃。他對你這麼重要嗎？他值得讓你拋棄一切嗎？拋棄排球？拋棄我？

嫉妒一個他從沒見過，日向六年沒說話的人簡直瘋了。

但他就是嫉妒。

“這真的有造成改變嗎？”

“它改變了一切，”日向簡短的說。“我自己也有點懷疑，你懂吧？說不定奇蹟們真的是危險的。但如果Black也在那裡，我確定他們不會對任何人有威脅。”

影山很悲慘很疑惑因為他還是完全搞不懂日向在說什麼東西。

“嘿，影山？”影山回頭看日向然後毫無防備的迎來了日向的唇。這個吻很快速而且熱情然後日向微笑著退開。“為了排球，謝謝你。我只是―想要你知道這對我意義非凡。”

影山捧住日向的臉再次親吻他，基本上跟用嘴唇攻擊他沒有什麼兩樣。他們熱情的，絕望的緊抓住彼此，他們都不去在意他們現在站在影山家門口然後所有人都可以看到他們。影山在日向的嘴唇離開的時候咬了他一下。“你這個呆子。我好恨你。你怎麼敢。”日向怎麼敢過來說再見？

影山拉住日向的手。“來吧。我們要走了。”

“欸？”日向疑惑的眨眼。“我們要去哪裡？”

“烏野。有輛巴士在等我們了。”

“蛤？”

影山停止拉扯日向然後俯視他。“我們要跟你一起去。”

“我們？”日向還是搞不清楚狀況。

“烏野，你沒在聽嗎？走吧，呆子。我們要遲到了。我本來應該是要去你家把你帶過去的。”

*  
日向呆愣的看著烏野校門前的人群。他望著影山想要得到解釋讓影山覺得超級驕傲；雖然，嚴格說來，這是及川的主意。

“我聽說小不點是個變種人，”及川面帶鯊魚似的微笑走向他們。

“呃…”日向聰明的回應。

“你真的可以飛嗎？”伊達工的茂庭說。

“不，我只能跳得很高，”日向反射性的回答。

“哈啊？有點失望欸，” 条善寺的隊長說。“我們可以看嗎？”

日向皺眉。“你們在這裡幹嘛？”

“我們是為了你來的，”大地拍拍他的肩膀說。“如果你要去那場訪談，我們就會去支持你。”

日向繼續盯著人群。

不只是烏野排球部—每一個在宮城縣預賽遇過的對手：青葉城西，和久谷南，常波，角川，扇南。每間學校都有自己的巴士好帶他們去參加下午的訪談。日向一直看一直看就像他不知道世界上有這麼多人。他的雙眼大睜，沉默到很怪異，像是被震驚到失語。

“來吧，十號！”扇南的某個人大喊。“我們想要看你飛！”

然後日向微笑。他發出橘色的光芒向上跳。

這不是飛翔。日向解釋過很多次。

但這還是影山見過最奇妙的事。

*  
車程很長。他們在晚上出發然後日向坐在影山旁邊。

“謝謝，”日向說。

“這是及川的主意，”影山生硬的說。 

“一樣。謝謝。”

他們牽著手。很暗，烏野大部分都已經睡著了。他們在其他人在場時會稍微保持距離―作為舉球員和攻手的他們通常不會跟作為情侶的他們同時存在。（如果“情侶”是正確的用詞的話。影山不確定他們現在的關係要算什麼。）

很暗，他們的交握的手很低，除非有人站在他們面前，不然沒有人會主意到。

但影山覺得他也許並不在意現在有沒有人看到。

*

“我們到東京的時候有驚喜在等著你，”大地說。巴士到達目的地的時候影山就看到他們在等了：音駒，梟谷，森然和生川―關東地區的梟谷學院集團。

“研磨！”日向大喊。他往那個音駒舉球員那裡跑。日向看到他的時候都沒有那麼開心。

“你確定你想要這麼做嗎？”研磨問。

“我還蠻確定我不想，”日向承認。“但我需要去做。但研磨—你不需要來這裡的！”

“我知道。但我也需要做這件事，”研磨微弱的笑了下，影山這時才聯想到“孤爪”這個姓。他記得一個孤爪裕太，因為他在帝光的所作所為被判刑。

“說夠了吧！小不點，你可以飛？我想要看你飛！”木兔大喊。

“我可以跳！”日向喊回去。

“我們沒有時間了，我們會遲到的，”菅原說。

“噢噢噢噢，”木兔嘟嘴。

日向微笑著發出橘色光芒。

“這太棒了！”木兔在日向落地後大喊。“再來一次！”

“木兔前輩，我們有時間壓力，”赤葦說。

“你可以把人舉起來嗎？你可以舉我嗎？”

“木兔。”

而這些排球員們在笑，他們的笑聲因為興奮而高亢。因為日向棒呆了，地表上一個活生生的奇蹟，而且每個人，每個人都想跟他一起打球。

“那個，訪談要開始了，”研磨說。“我們要遲到了。”

*  
他們遲到了。

要安排好十二所高中的排球隊進訪談會場不太容易。有一大群人擠在會場外面然後他們必需要擠到前面去。

西谷，田中，還要音駒的山本在前方拿著大聲公喊，“讓路！讓路！非常重要的排球選手，要經過！讓路！”

（影山不確定他們是從哪裡搞來的大聲公。但顯然的那足夠嚇人到人們願意讓路。）

研磨用手機在看訪談的直播。不管現在的情況是怎樣都明顯的不令他放心。他看起來更加緊張，這又讓影山也跟著緊張了起來。

“你們不能進去，”門口的保全跟他們說。“訪談已經開始了。”

“我在裡面有事要辦！”日向大喊。“跟我有關的！”

“年輕人，我強烈懷疑你的出席是不是必要的。”

日向發出橘光。“要賭賭看嗎？”

*  
他們衝進去，由日向來打頭陣。

“你是誰？”負責人問。

日向握住分開群眾還有受訪者的圍欄。

“我是日向翔陽。烏野一年級十號副攻手。編號GM-O394，也被叫做‘Orange。’ 帝光失敗的實驗項目。 我是來這裡捍衛我做為人類的地位。”

觀眾們的聲音讓整個會場變得鬧哄哄的。每個人都有自己的疑惑或驚愕的尖叫需要馬上表達而一時之間所有人都同時在說話。負責人很費勁的才讓大家的注意力回到台上。

影山看著其他的奇蹟們。他們全都死盯著日向，臉上的表情清楚的傳達了他們的驚愕。他們看起來跟見鬼了沒兩樣。

“年輕人，你是在自稱是第八個奇蹟嗎？因為我們沒有得到關於更多奇蹟的資訊。”

“沒有人知道。我在六年前逃出帝光，我在之後都過著‘普通’的生活，不是什麼威脅。我跟人類生活在一起還跟他們一起打排球—”

“在正式比賽？對上一般學生？”負責人追問這一點讓影山臉色一變。烏野排球隊全員的反應基本上都差不多：這是他們都在害怕的—主事者決定日向不能參加比賽。

“我的優勢沒有你想像的那麼多！”日向生氣的反駁，向他跟他們說過很多遍的一樣。

“噢對啊，日向的排球爛透了，” 月島跟著說，“他的發球還有接球基本上就是垃圾，他的攔網也沒有好到哪裡去，就連他的扣球也—”

“喂！月島！”日向的憤怒的對象暫時轉移。

“只是想要幫忙。”月島假笑。

“幫少一點！”

人群緊張的笑了出來。他們看起來不太能預期到這麼正常的互動。會場內的緊張氣氛開始流逝。

及川抓住機會站上前說， “每個跟小不點對上過的人都會告訴你烏野是個好隊伍，但沒有到超人類的程度，每一個跟烏野比賽過的人都在這裡作證。”他指了指在場的排球員。影山再一次驚嘆及川掌控人群的能力。

“那不是我們在討論的議題，”負責人說， “你偏離了我提出的問題。”

“你不能把奇蹟們關起來，” 日向說。“如果你那麼做了，你得把我也一起關起來。”

有東西在影山的腦中碎裂。極度的恐懼通過他的身體而他知道他不太能好好溝通，他知道他沒辦法跟及川一樣有渲染力，而且他今天來這裡也不是來說話的，他知道他只會讓情況更糟。但是日向說出“你得把我也一起關起來”說得那麼輕鬆時襲來的恐懼讓他不自覺的瞪著人群開口。

“如果你們打算把他關起來，你們就需要把這裡的每個人一起關著，因為日向是我們之中最人類的。”

“沒有人要被關起來，”負責人怒氣沖沖的說，影山的心情稍微被安撫了，但作用不大。“我們現在只是想要搞清楚你們是不是危險的。還有，我們要怎麼知道你真的是個奇蹟？”

影山和其他人在日向開始發光之前就退開一段距離。

日向在負責人和正在被訪問的那個奇蹟前落地。他挑釁的看著那個負責人。

“那就問我。我會說出你們想要知道的一切。”

*  
影山沒辦法不去仰慕日向表現得多放鬆。日向在更強壯的排球員面前會畏畏縮縮的：他很容易被嚇到而且在比賽開始前都不會停止焦慮。

這在之前花了影山一點時間，但他終於明白對手越強，或者，面對的危險越大，日向就越冷靜。日向在比賽開始之後就沒有怕過牛島，只要比賽開始，他所有的恐懼都會頓時消失。

現在，在全世界的目光下，風險前所未有的高，而日向無所畏懼。他站在台上而且表情看起來像是準備好要去征服世界。

排球員們擠進觀眾席。他們大多數都在來支持他們的奇蹟的籃球員中找到了位置。

烏野眾人則是跟那群穿著橘色（那個色調甚至可以叫做培根色）運動外套的球員們坐在一起。

“你可以坐在我旁邊，”一個灰眼睛的黑髮男告訴影山，拍拍他身邊的座位。影山照做了，跟這麼多人擠在一起讓他很不自在。

“有多一點盟友還不錯，”一個三年級的在大地在他旁邊坐下時這麼說。影山敢肯定他是這個籃球隊的隊長―他有那種“隊長”的氣質。

“你們那邊怎麼樣？”大地一邊坐下一邊說。

“不是很好，”那個籃球隊長說。“我們的這幾個給人的感覺太有威脅性了。”

影山的目光回到那幾個其他的奇蹟身上。他們全都很高很壯很嚇人。日向看起來跟他們完全不像；要不是他剛剛才跳了二十英呎高，沒有人會相信他們是同類。

但人們感覺上好像還蠻喜歡日向的。記者問了日向幾個暖身用的題目時，他在觀眾席引起了一些笑聲。他嬌小而且陽光，沒有人在看著他的時候可以不微笑。

那個記者看起來則不怎麼開心。有人不想要日向的干擾，因為這些人希望奇蹟們看起來像是怪物。影山這時明白了不管那個負責人怎麼說，就是有人會想要監禁奇蹟們。

不管及川給了怎樣的保證，影山還是無法放心，因為要是他們真的把日向關起來怎麼辦？

我們應該一起站在世界的頂端，影山想。我們還有好多事情沒有做，好多排球賽還沒有比。

（他們還沒有做愛。跟他們還沒有打的排球比起來，這是小事，但影山認為這件事可以歸類在“跟日向一起做的事”裡面，排在打敗白鳥澤進全國賽之後。）

他不知道要是他們把日向從他身邊奪走的話他會做出什麼事。

那個記者的表情變得冷硬，她看起來像是隨時可以割開某個人的喉嚨。用想像得到最低沉的聲音，她問，“日向同學，你只需要回答我這個問題：帝光有訓練你們成為殺手嗎？”

影山眨眨眼睛，因為這個問題震驚。這是他們在討論的嗎？他們真的在擔心實驗室製造出來的殺手嗎？這聽起來太荒謬了，像是某種都市傳說。他疑惑為什麼那個記者可以看著日向然後正經的問出這問題。

但日向整個人的氣質轉變了。變得跟他遇上更強的對手時一樣：會嚇到年紀比他大，比他強壯，比他高的那種危險的氛圍。

他的回答讓這個會場陷入沉默。

“帝光所做的只有傷害我們，一遍又一遍。”

*  
影山，在當下那一秒，覺得他聽錯了。在場的每個人都被沉默和無法置信捻成的那條細線懸在空中。

日向指著其他的奇蹟們繼續說。“他們在Black每一次笑或哭的時候電擊他，他們在Purple不服從他們的命令的時候鞭打他，有一次Blue跑太遠了，所以他們就把他的腿打到骨折。”他一邊說話一邊比著奇蹟們，讓大家知道他指的是誰，他說完後大力拍上心口，“他們試著殺掉我然後把我丟到垃圾堆。他們會揍我們不給我們東西吃還把我們鎖在小箱子裡面。你們不能再把我們關起來。你們不能。”

影山屏住呼吸。谷地在他旁邊已經哭了起來。

“他們試著殺掉我然後把我丟到垃圾堆。他們會揍我們不給我們東西吃還把我們鎖在小箱子裡面。你們不能再把我們關起來。你們不能。”

他跟我一樣是失敗的實驗，所以他大概已經過世很久了。

三年。他們比我在帝光多待了三年。

我是個失敗的實驗項目。

那麼多次。影山可以問的，那麼多次。但他沒有問。他不想。

他環視四周，想看看有沒有其他人知道，但只接收到一樣疑惑的目光。菅原和田中已經在哭了，跟谷地一樣。潔子用手摀住嘴巴，像是她想吐，或是尖叫。會場裡有很多人在啜泣，排球員，籃球員，還有幾個無關的觀眾。

影山注意到研磨的表情。他是唯一保持冷淡和無反應的人。他知道。他一定知道。

“我不是殺手，”日向說，“我是一個排球選手。”

在那之後他們還問了一些其他的問題，但在場的所有人都清楚訪談方輸了。

在日向發出了那種宣言之後，沒有人敢再質疑奇蹟們不是人類。

*  
西谷和田中是第一個衝過去跳到日向身上的人。烏野一窩蜂的圍到他們的副攻手身邊。

所有人都想靠近日向。排球部的，籃球部的，奇蹟們—每個人都圍著日向就好像他是太陽一樣。

影山想要跟日向待在一起—他當然想要跟日向待在一起，他一直想要跟日向待在一起—但他不知道怎麼靠近。就算他可以擠過人群，而他從來不擅長這種事，他也不知道他該說什麼。他想要跟他一起慶祝，但影山從來不懂該在慶祝的時候說什麼話。

他也覺得被他自己的歉疚感和無用感掏空。

他看著日向大大的微笑，跟來支持他的所有人一起大笑，一起歡呼，他想，他們傷害你。我不知道他們有傷害你，但是我應該要知道的。我應該要問的。他完全想像不出來—他無法想像有人會看著日向然後想去傷害他。哪種怪物會去傷害日向？

他沒辦法不覺得他現在沒有權利跟日向一起慶祝，不是在他應該知道或去問某個正常人類一定會去考慮到的—

“影山！”

日向的聲音蓋過了歡呼聲，那個男孩蹦蹦跳跳的。影山張開手在他撲上來的時候接住他。

然後，在排球員們，籃球員們，奇蹟們，日本自衛隊士兵們，還有大概一百萬全日本各地電視台的記者們面前，日向直接嘴對嘴的跟影山接吻。

“呆子！”影山在他們分開的時候大吼，臉紅得跟什麼一樣。

日向只是微笑，就像他什麼都不在乎一樣。“影山，他們不會把我關起來！他們誰都不會關起來！這是不是超棒的？”

影山直覺性的緊抱住日向。

“是啊，”他說，在人們開始吹口哨之後才開始放鬆，“是啊，超棒的。”

他想著不管發生什麼事，他還是會擁有日向，他還是會擁有排球，只要他還有這兩項東西，一切都會好的。


	7. 後話

後話之一

“哇，你超小隻的，”Purple慢慢說，拍拍日向的頭。“你在離開帝光之後有長高嗎？”

“我有！”日向生氣的說，把他的手打開。

排球部員，籃球部員，還有自衛隊士兵聚在公園用披薩還有一連串用兩項運動融合起來的比賽慶祝他們的勝利。

日向一直在等待某種惡果。大家看起來對訪談的結果很開心，但日向剛剛才在全世界面前坦白了自己的身分而且他完全沒有把握他能不能繼續比排球賽。他很高興看到他跟其他的奇蹟們不會被鎖在不知道哪裡的秘密政府監獄，但他在得知自己還可以繼續參加比賽前都興奮不起來。

但還是。再次見到奇蹟們令人意外的好。他的世代。他失散多年的兄弟（還有姐妹）。他曾經以為他再也不想跟他們面對面了，但他其實很慶幸他這麼做了。

“謝謝你做了這些事，日向君，”Black在他旁邊小聲的說。

日向現在應該要儘快習慣叫他“黑子哲也”。黑子跟日向記憶中的一樣安靜而且沒有表情。但他長大了，還有一股悲傷在慶祝時纏繞著他。日向想著他在帝光多待的三年而那一定是一段恐怖到無法想像的日子。那三年，還有在那之後的三年製造出了日向還沒有開始理解的相異處。

他們不再是Orange跟Black。他們是叫做日向跟黑子的陌生人。他們住在不同的縣，從事的運動也不一樣，也許甚至連所在的世界都不是同一個。在一般情況下，他們永遠不會認識。

“我希望你可以早一點出現，”黑子說。

日向稍稍縮了一下。“我會的。如果我知道你還活著，我絕對會的。我只是，我不知道—我只是不覺得你會活下來。我一直以為是其他的實驗項目逃出來，跟那些人一起Black—”

“沒事的。我—我明白。”黑子吞了口口水，而日向鬆了口氣因為雖然他的朋友還是面無表情，他還是看得出來黑子是在強忍淚水。“我很高興你還活著，日向君。”

日向微笑，因為他也有一樣的感覺。他看向影山還有那個高個子紅髮男站的地方。日向記得那個男的在他發現Black還活著的那天也有出現在電視上，他說“嘿Bl-哲也，那是你男友嗎？”

黑子往他指的方向看然後說，“對。”

“什什什麼？”Purple說。“不可能，黑仔，什麼時候的事？ ”

“嚴格來說，還沒有，”黑子模糊的回應。“我不認為火神君明白我們在約會。這狀態很快就會改變的。”

日向笑了因為他也遇過這情況。他看向影山。他覺得這就像影山不參加他最應該加入的慶祝活動裡。他很高興的看到Greenㄊ的朋友把影山拖進一場排籃球賽裡面。

“日向君… 不介意的話，你可以告訴我你是怎麼活下來的嗎？”

日向扮了個鬼臉然後轉頭回去面對黑子，“很長的故事。我之後再告訴你，因為我們之後會常常見面的，對吧？”

黑子直視著他點點頭。“是的，的確。”

*

事實上，日向還是不知道他是怎麼活下來的。

他知道他不該。他知道帝光的部分一定出了什麼差錯。他知道某件事或某個人一定阻撓了他的死亡，不然他就不會再度醒來。

但他不知道為什麼而且大概永遠都不會知道了。

他覺得這完全OK。他可能永遠不會知道一開始是誰救了他，但他知道他為什麼繼續活著的每一個理由。

是因為日向廣成和澤子。因為夏還有因為排球。是遇見影山還有研磨還有加入烏野高中排球部。是每一個愛他的人；每一個善良的人。這些人救了他，一次又一次，這就是他的故事；這些就是救了他的人還有他活著的原因。

這是他下次見到Black時會告訴他的故事。一個關於良善，命運和愛的故事。

*

後話之二

他在漫長的一天結束後回到家時，廣成和澤子已經在等他了。

他等著他們的憤怒責罵—他知道在半夜偷偷跑出去，不事先通知他們他接下來的行動很懦弱。

他預期他們會很生氣，或更糟，失望，但他們一見到他們的兒子時就圍了上來。他們把他拉近，擁抱他；他們在他的肩頭上啜泣然後說他們對他們的兒子覺得多麼驕傲。

然後日向也跟著哭出來了；他終於允許他自己去想他有多害怕失去這些人。

他想著要是他真的被關起來的話他們會怎麼樣接著他想起了影山的話，“你怎麼可以自私成這樣？”而他現在終於明白了。影山指的並不僅僅是排球，而他因為他重入他父母的懷抱的慶幸和感激而淚流滿面。

*

在之後，很久之後，在一系列由一群看起來很專業人執行的身體檢查之後，日向被通知說他可以繼續打排球。

他在同一天受到了黑子的簡訊：他們改變了籃球規則。主管機關宣布奇蹟們在體能上有優勢，但沒有到非自然的地步：他們並不比普通的高中運動天才有天賦。

日向跟影山說了這個新聞然後影山用他那種嚇人的方式微笑。

“所以我們還是會一起登上世界的頂點，”影山說。

“當然！”日向說。

他吻了他的男朋友，他的舉球員，他的搭檔，然後想著他的人生如同奇蹟。

*

後話之三

_ 那個女人知道在她偷偷在她心裡命名他的那一刻她就輸了。 _

_ "你們不能給他們名字，”孤爪博士跟他們說過。“你們不能誤以為他們是人類。不要搞錯，他們只比你們用來做實驗的白老鼠或綿羊好一點而已。” _

_ 那麼想曾經很簡單。早期的實驗項目看起來不怎麼像人，出來的結果不太對。但隨著他們的經驗跟技術增加，那些實驗項目開始變得像是小孩子而且很容易就可以忘記他們並不是人類。 _

_ 在她姊姊有了小孩之後就更糟糕了。她自己從來都不想要小孩；她大部分時候都不能忍受小孩子。她是個相當聰明的女人而且她想要留下她自己的名號而不是在後人的印象只單單作為一名母親存在。她以為她的姊姊也是一樣的，直到那個孩子出生，突然之間她變成了一個阿姨還有實驗項目們看起來像是一群孩子。 _

_ 她有一次問過孤爪博士，他有沒有遇上同樣的困擾。她曾經在一場聚會上見過他的兒子；一個很怕生的嚴肅小男孩。“你兒子也是一樣的年級，對你來說難道不難過嗎？” _

_ “正是研磨讓這變得不困難，”孤爪博士當時說。“研磨是一個奇妙的孩子，以一種只有自然出生的人類才有辦法發生的方式完美。我在把那些實驗項目跟我兒子比較的時候我永遠不會把他們誤認成小孩子。” _

_ 多詭異，考慮到他把自己的基因放進了Orange3裡面，還有其他一打在此工作的科學家。她在當時沒有仔細考慮—他們需要人類的基因，為什麼不直接從自己身上拿就好？他們也用動物的基因，所以感覺不是什麼大問題—又不是說那些不是小孩的小孩算是她生的。 _

_ 但394，他是不同的，跟其他的實驗項目完全不一樣。他不管怎樣都會笑著；他問問題而且還跟員工們交朋友而且從來不放棄，不管他們給了他什麼試驗；就算在他們宣布他沒有達到成功品的標準時也一樣，不管有多少跟他一樣的實驗項目放棄了，但他從未放棄去嘗試。  _

_ 她開始在她心中叫他“光”因為他就像是陽光一樣，她立刻就知道她慘了。 _

_ 他們安排他的死亡時，她知道她再也待不下去了。孤爪想要剔除他；殺了他然後為了將來的實驗項目的改進肢解他。而她不能。她就是不能。 _

_ 所以她交給孤爪的注射器裡面只有對實驗項目而言一半的致死量。她換了394的標籤，從“肢解”換成“丟棄”好給他一個機會。他可能會醒來離開。她不知道他有沒有；她不知道他有沒有逃出去，她不可能在不引起注意的情形下去查他的下落。 _

_ 經過一段長到不會令人起疑的時間後，她辭職了。 _

_ 她離開日本然後用盡一切方法拋棄她在帝光的過去。她去全世界旅行就好像她可以逃離她的罪孽。 _

_ 然後當那七個實驗項目逃走時（奇蹟的世代―一直都是奇蹟的世代，他們一直是那個改變一切的世代）她有關注隨之而來的審判然後想著不知道政府會不會來找他。 _

_ 不是所有人都被逮捕了。孤爪博士一定被當成用來背黑鍋的，他負責的是Orange3基因群而Orange3從來沒有產出過成功品。她就是這麼知道審判是被操縱的―只有負責不成功的實驗項目的科學家被指控。Orange3的負責，Black4，White10—只有沒成功過的被當成棄子。 _

_ 她等著她的名字出現，但那沒有發生。（再次證明帝光的幕後主使者很有權利。他們躲藏著，等著風頭過去，但還是存在。） _

_ 她終於回到日本的時候她在東京的研究機構找到了一份工作（這次是一份正當的工作，完全合法）然後在假日的時候回去拜訪她的姊姊從而認識了她的外甥女。 _

_ 她看了特別訪談—她當然看了，她怎麼可以不看？—然後她的心碎了。因為他就在那裡，她的光，394到頭來還是活下來了。（日向翔陽，她想，多適合他的名字啊。）她開始哭泣―她已經十幾年沒哭過了。 _

_ 鏡頭掃過觀眾席的時候她看到了一張熟悉的臉，跟日向翔陽穿著同樣的運動外套。 _

_ 她當下以為她看錯了。不可能的，太巧合了。 _

_ 但她還是去拜訪了她姊姊，在風波過去後的幾個月。 _

_ 她的姊姊沒有什麼改變：一個直接的職業婦女。但她的外甥女身上產生了某種變化，她看起來更自信了。 _

_ 她在晚餐後跟她的外甥女聊了聊，在她姊姊走遠的時候。“小仁花，妳真的跟新的奇蹟一起上學嗎？” _

_ “日向同學？”她微笑。“是啊！他跟我都在排球部。” _

_ 女人討厭巧合的概念，尤其是這麼大的巧合。“她是妳的朋友嗎？” _

_ "對啊！”她的外甥女壓低聲音，“阿姨，妳可以保證不告訴媽媽嗎？” _

_ “當然，”她回應，要是藏不住秘密的話那怎麼算是一個好阿姨呢？ _

_ “他救了我的命。” _

_ “真的？是譬喻還是真的？” _

_ “都是，我猜啦。我被困在一棟失火的建築物，然後他跳來救我了！像是少女漫畫一樣！或，或，那種超級英雄漫畫，我想。” _

_ “妳喜歡他？”她問，在心裡開始計算日向翔陽有多少基因來自她還有要是他跟她的外甥女交往算不算亂倫。 _

_ 她的外甥女漲紅了臉結結巴巴的說。“當—當然沒有！不是那樣！日向同學喜歡男孩子！還有我，呃，不喜歡。” _

_ 女人笑了出來。“這就是妳對我的出櫃方式？真的？” _

_ “不要告訴媽媽，”她快速的說。 _

_ “妳覺得她會反對嗎？” _

_ “不，我只是不想告訴她！她會想要見我的女朋友然後我就會死！” _

_ 女人笑了，她們換了話題。 _

_ 內心深處，她還是沒辦法接受這種巧合。她最接近是兒子的男孩救了她最接近是女兒的女孩。不，更多。她救了的男孩長大後救了她的外甥女。 _

_ 她是個科學家，她不相信命運。 _

_ 但在那短暫的時刻，她很確定它存在。一股帝光科學家們連想都想不到的力量在運作。 _

_ 她還沒準備好去見那男孩；也許永遠不會。 _

_ 有一天她會需要去為她曾犯下的罪作出回答。 _

_ 她會讓命運決定那天何時到來。 _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本系列下一部作品是降赤降為主，是在第一篇結束之後發生的故事，篇名是You Could Never Wear My Crown (Cause It Weighs Too Much)以下是簡介：赤司征十郎痛恨人類，降旗光樹害怕奇蹟，但是當他們一起被綁架時，他們能依賴的只剩下彼此。


End file.
